The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon (Revised)
by The Mistress of Shadow Dragons
Summary: To him, she was the most beautiful creature in all of the Realms. To her, she was uninterested and didn't want to give him the time of day. But, fate decides to say "F You" and arranges for the Sun to meet the Moon halfway. Oh, boy. Here we go. For lovers of the Kung Lao/Jade pairing.
1. Prologue

**TMoSD: ***uses a cane to forcefully drag out her guest while waving happily to the readers* Say hello to the readers, Kung Lao.

**Kung Lao: ***waves mechanically to the readers*

**TMoSD: ***casually throws her arm around his shoulders* Whoo boy, that was some party at the Edenian Palace last week, huh, Houdini?

**Kung Lao: **What did you just call me? And take your arm off of me.

**TMoSD: **Grouch. But, anyway. Back to last week. Man, I'm so glad that I got wasted, because when can I get to tell someone that I actually got to curb-stomp a nobleman in the nuts? *sighs happily* Good times.

****Kung Lao:**** And you are actually proud of that accomplishment?

****TMoSD:**** I am, actually. Thanks for asking.

**Kung Lao:** *pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation* Unbelievable. There is a question, however, that to this day, has still baffled me.

****TMoSD:**** Which is?

****Kung Lao:**** Why did Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana _not_ immediately kick you out of the festivities right then and there?

**TMoSD: **Uh, duh. It's 'cause they love me too much. But, to be fair, he deserved it. He was a perverted jackass! And what's worse, is that he had the audacity to slap me on my backside as I passed by his table! I swear, it's people like him that have absolutely zero respect for personal space that pisses me off to no end.

****Kung Lao:**** Must every word that comes out of your mouth be so blatantly vulgar?

****TMoSD:**** Oh, you should know better than anyone that I only get foul-mouthed when I'm irritated. And if you can't deal with that, then tough shit. What you see is what you get.

****Kung Lao:**** *sighs wearily* Unfortunately, that statement is true. By the Elder Gods above, why must I suffer such punishment?

****TMoSD:**** *rolls eyes* Oh, stop being so melodramatic.

****TMoSD:**** *as she mischievously looks the shaolin monk up and down, she smugly adds as she lightly elbows him* Well, damn, Houdini. You sure showed me. I would have never, in a million years, pegged you for the aggressive type. Heh. It looks like the little dragon has bite in him after all.

****Kung Lao:**** *eyebrows furrow in confusion* Will you please stop calling me by that ridiculous name? And what in the name of Lord Raiden are you talking about?

****TMoSD:**** Oh, come on, dude. Don't think I didn't notice the look in your eyes when that one guy kept looking at Jade in a lewd way all night. So, 'fess up. You felt the _exact_ same way I did when I stomped that noble's face into the floor, didn't you?

****Kung Lao:**** No, I did not.

****TMoSD:**** Uh-huh. Right. So, you're just going to look me dead in my eye, and tell me, that, had your girlfriend not politely told him that she was going to basically castrate him if he didn't leave her alone, you weren't going to straight-up deck the fucker in the mouth for his inappropriate behavior?

**Kung Lao: **No, I would not have. Because, I am not you.

**TMoSD: ***raises a eyebrow skeptically as she drawls lazily* Yeah, I don't believe you for a second.

**Kung Lao: **Believe me or not, that is your decision. But, I stand by what I have said.

**TMoSD: ***sings* _Why you gotta be so rude?_

* * *

**~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ [Prologue]**

* * *

As the evening sky became a blank canvas, the elegant hues of scorching reds, calming violets and serene pinks that splashed across it in a brilliant explosion of color its paints, the only light that permeated the private bedchamber of one of the resident monks was a slowly diminishing candle; the melting wax dripping around its base as the soft glow of the flickering flame played dancing shadows across the walls.

As the monk quietly kept watch over a beautiful woman with skin that had been kissed by the warmth of the sun in his bed from his post in a wooden chair; his metal-rimmed derby hat resting comfortably in his lap, her heavily bandaged chest rose and fell with uneven breath; every sharp inhale causing her a great deal of pain.

It broke his heart to see his beloved suffering like this.

As he gently took hold of the woman's soft, small hand into his larger and calloused one in an attempt to ease her suffering, he reminisced about the vile beast that had inflicted such wounds upon her, and he inwardly grew angry as a result.

* * *

_It was a dreary afternoon, which, in the nightmarish realm of Outworld, was considered to be normal weather. The atmosphere alone felt so unsettling, so surreal, as if the very hairs on the back of your neck suddenly bristled in nervousness and thousands upon thousands of invisible eyes were keeping a constant watch on you without notice. _

_The sky, black as a bottomless pit, gave off an otherworldly vibe as it had always done for millennia and the three moons that glowed in an intense and disturbing shade of orange set the stage for a sparring session between two lone souls._

_A handsome monk of Chinese descent was dressed in a sleeveless black vest with delicate silver stitching trailing down its sides like a river; fearsome lions painted the same metallic silver as the stitching that made up the design of the chest facing towards each other; a lone blood red Chinese symbol decorating its back. _

_Baggy cerulean pants and well tailored leather boots covered the lower portion of his body. Short, onyx bangs that became wild and unruly on some days shyly hid underneath a black derby hat that was comfortably perched on his head; its edge rimmed with a thin sheet of metal._

_"Do not go easy on me, Lao," a beautiful woman, the monk's sparring partner, lightly teased as a playful smirk gently tugged upon soft, carnation painted lips. "Come at me with everything that you have."_

_"As you wish, Jade," the shaolin dragon replied as he bowed to the woman in a exaggerated manner; a gentle smile tugging upon his own lips as his rich chocolate eyes danced with amusement. _

_As he readied his weapon, a broadsword that curved downward, his partner focused her attention solely upon him; her emerald orbs sparkling with mirth as caramel fingers that were outfitted through openings in finger-less onyx gloves curled protectively around her metallic bojutsu staff._

_The woman, Jade, was dressed in a simple corset that was colored a rich forest green with black trim outlining the sides and onyx pants that fit snugly around womanly curves and rounded hips that endorsed her voluptuous figure rather well; toned abdomen and ample cleavage shyly peeking through the soft fabric. _

_Emerald and black boots with jade gemstones embedded into them stopped midway up long and shapely legs and hair that was carved from indulgent chocolate fell to the small of her back as she adjusted her position._

_With a look of fierce determination defining her attractive features, once the emerald eyed seductress rushed her opponent, the unmistakable sound of metal colliding against metal resonated throughout the clearing, and when __she backed away from the shaolin monk for a few moments to gather her bearings; mentally analyzing his movements as she did so, she inwardly smiled to herself._

_There was one way to get past his defenses._

_As the beautiful verdant eyed warrior motioned for her partner to come at her, he obeyed her request without hesitation, and the moment just before he struck, she used her staff as a pole vault to launch herself upward; avoiding cutting herself on his bladed hat as her thighs lightly squeezed his neck when she landed on his broad shoulders._

_"Well, well. It seems that you are in a bit of a predicament, hmm, love?" Jade coyly teased as she placed her partner in a rather...awkward position. "Oh, however can I rectify this mistake?"_

_And then, as a mischievous smile crossed the emerald eyed goddess's lips, she brought her partner crashing down into the dead, cracked foliage beneath his feet; his moans of pain low and his vision swimming in cloudy haziness when she released her hold over him._

_As Jade towered over Kung Lao, she shifted into a stance that earned her the title of "Shadow Lioness" in her younger years under Shao Kahn's iron-fisted reign, and without giving him the chance he needed to recover, she pounced upon her downed prey. _

_"Do you yield?" the verdant eyed warrior asked when she sensually straddled his waist._

_When she did not receive an immediate response, she climbed up his body in a seductive manner; gently pushing her well-endowed chest against his own as she lightly pressed the cold metal of her staff against his warm throat as she growled lowly "I will not ask again. Do. You. Yield?"_

_As he shook the last few remnants of dizziness out of his vision, Kung Lao ground out as he quietly stared into his partner's eyes "Yes, Jade. I yield."_

_"Good boy," Jade confidently replied, a proud smirk gracing her lips before she climbed off of the monk that lied beneath her, and with an offered hand, she helped him to his feet; a embarrassed flush of scarlet quietly coloring his cheeks when she did._

_"My goodness, Jade. Was there really need for such an underhanded tactic?" the shaolin dragon asked his beautiful partner quizzically._

_"What can I say? I seem to be in a playful mood today," the emerald eyed seductress answered simply._

_"Oh, is that so? Well, if that is the case, then I suppose you will not mind if I do this," the shaolin monk mysteriously replied before he disappeared in a whirlwind of chi energy._

_And before the verdant eyed temptress could accurately pinpoint her partner's location, a muscular arm suddenly wrapped itself around her waist as it gently held her against its owner's broad chest; the metal of a broadsword gleaming in a deadly white as it was pressed dangerously close to her throat and goose-flesh rose on the back of her neck when he huskily whispered into her ear "Well, well. It seems that I have caught you, my little mouse."_

_"Oh, my sweet, gullible feline. How long will it take for you to realize that this little mouse is far too clever for such simple tactics?" the emerald eyed warrior replied in false sweetness as a arrogant smirk crossed soft lips before she aggressively drove her elbow back into his stomach with a gentle amount of force; the air briefly knocked out of his lungs as he involuntarily released his hold on her._

_And when the spar finally reached its conclusion, normally calm and collected breathing becoming ragged and heavy, __and when he returned his weapon to the leather sheath placed on his hip,__ the shaolin warrior softly replied "I think that is enough training for one afternoon. Come. We should return to Earthrealm so that we may rest our weary bodies for a while."_

"_I must admit,_ _t__hat does sounds heavenly," the verdant eyed seductress replied gently as she firmly held onto her staff_ _to steadily__ support herself. "And it will be a most welcome change of scenery from this dreary and depressing place."_

_"Now, then. If we plan to return to Earthrealm, we had better depart now, because the Living Forest lies upon the border of the Wastelands, where the bulk of the Tarkatan horde has taken residence, and we will not want to be here when they come here to hunt. Thankfully, a dear friend of mine will be able to safely guide us through the treacherous terrain as we travel further inland to reach the Forest's heart, where a portal will be awaiting us," the emerald eyed warrior comfortably explained._

_Mentally noting that they were the only two souls present, as a small, shrill whistle met the shaolin monk's ears, a puddle of shadow began to pool at his partner's feet before the form of a ferocious dragon climbed out of the inky wetness; black water easily sliding off of its lithe, sleek frame much like that of a duck as it lazily stretched its wings, which, if his math was correct, was estimated to be approximately fifteen feet in length, which added to the beast's already intimidating appearance. _

_Fatally sharpened claws the shade of softly glowing moonstone gleamed ominously under the eerie moonlight and webbed ears of the same color twitched as a weathered, leather saddle hugged a soft underbelly that was surrounded by smooth, onyx scales; heavy iron bracelets encircling its front foreleg and right hind leg. _

_Serrated spines that were colored a rich violet ran from the base of its neck down to the edge of a strong, thick tail; a deadly mace that served as the tail's tip swayed about in eager anticipation and the haunting gaze that was reflected within its liquid metal eyes was as clear as the surface of an unblemished mirror._

_As the tattered violet scarf that was placed around the dragon's elongated neck blew in the sudden presence of the chilling wind, the emerald eyed seductress commanded for her companion to lower itself to her level; the ancient beast obeying without question as it allowed for its master to stroke its scales in a soothing manner and she casually spoke to it in its native tongue._

_"Lao, I would like to introduce you to my faithful traveling companion, Kuraiatsu, but I call her "Rai" for short," Jade replied fondly; her tone warm and motherly as she gently stroked the dragon's snout. "You see, when I still served as an assassin to Shao Kahn, I happened upon a nest while out on a reconnaissance mission, and I noticed that a dragon, which had just hatched from its egg, scuttled around as it curiously surveyed its surroundings in its first half-hour of life. So, as I mentally noted that the creature's mother had all but abandoned her, as I gently picked her up, she struggled to escape from my grasp at first, but then, when she grew accustomed to my touch, I gently placed her into my knapsack. And from that day forward, I have properly raised her from infancy, and we have been inseparable ever since." _

_As the dragon's forked tongue lazily tasted the air currents, the emerald eyed woman continued "So, even though she sometimes views me as the mother that she has never known, I am more commonly referred to as her mistress. I would even go so far as to say that our friendship fiercely rivals that of my unyielding loyalty to the Edenian crown."_

_"Ah, I see," the shaolin warrior replied gently. "Well, then. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kuraiatsu."_

_As he approached, thin tendrils of smoke softly billowed from the ancient beast's nostrils as lethally sharpened fangs were aggressively bared in a ferocious snarl and her maced tail swayed in a defensive manner. _

_"Calm yourself, Rai," Jade lightly scolded as she tenderly rubbed the side of her beastly companion's neck. "Kung Lao is a friend. He has done nothing to deserve your irate demeanor."_

_As the emerald eyed seductress commanded the dragon that stood beside her to lower herself to her level so she could lift herself into the saddle; the feeling of sleek, powerful muscle that lied beneath bony scale and worn leather familiar between her legs, as her partner tentatively climbed onto the saddle behind her, as she rose to her full height, she asked "Can you lead us to the portal in the Forest's heart, girl?"_

_As Kuraiatsu nodded intelligently in understanding, as clawed feet began to tread across cold, dead earth in stoic silence; maced tail swaying in annoyance at her mistress's choice of "traveling companions", the shaolin monk's heart grew disquiet with uneasiness._

_He couldn't help it._

_He knew that his imagination tended to wander when he got nervous._

_And it didn't help that the dark, depressing atmosphere of this realm was adding to his growing apprehension._

_Hopefully, nothing would happen the further inland they traversed..._

* * *

_Once the two warriors and ancient beast entered the Living Forest; the trees that gave the area its namesake lowly growling at them in warning and the carcasses of unfortunate passersby that hung from the nooses of rope that wrapped around frail, sickly branches greeting them as they passed, when they emerged into an empty clearing, an inactive portal, which was illuminated in a sinister black light to better reflect the souls of the dark inhabitants of Outworld, shone ominously in the darkness._

_When Jade gently commanded her draconian mount to lower herself so she and her partner could disembark, she did so without complaint, and when she disappeared into her mistress's shadow without first being dismissed, she apologized as she sighed wearily "I sincerely apologize for Rai's aggressive behavior towards you earlier, Lao. She is usually so well-behaved."_

_"Do not worry about it, Jade," the shaolin dragon reassured his partner gently. "Just give her time. She will eventually become comfortable around me."_

_"Hmm...I hope that you are right," the emerald eyed seductress replied in a slightly doubtful tone before she recited an ancient Outworldian incantation that had once been used by the legendary Dragon King in millennia's past; a more pleasing hue of violet replacing the sinister black light as the dormant portal became active._

_"Come. We should hurry through before it closes," Jade gently advised as she stepped half-way into the portal. "There is no telling when the bulk of the Tarkatan horde will be upon us." _

_With a gentle nod, as the shaolin warrior followed behind his beautiful guide, as the portal closed behind them, crimson eyes shone in the inky darkness; wicked smiles showing saliva leaking through flesh-tearing fangs as the thought of a new hunt beginning soon awakened a kind of blood-lust that hasn't been felt in so long..._

* * *

_As an active portal safely opened in the Academy's courtyard, the two warriors were promptly greeted with a sea of pink as the cherry blossom trees that had bloomed in time for the arrival of spring showered the grounds in a gentle blizzard of petals; the koi fish that lived in the pond across the way lazily swimming in circles under a wooden bridge as their colorful scales quietly shimmered in calming cerulean waters._

_As the shaolin dragon led his partner by the hand to a lone bench, warm sunlight finding them once they sat down, the verdant eyed seductress leaned into his chest, feeling content, and if she were being completely honest with herself, lethargic, as his protective aura washed over her in calming waves._

_"Have I ever told you that you have the most alluring eyes?" Kung Lao asked in a sweet tone._

_"Yes, you have. Quite recently, in fact," Jade teased playfully as a soft laugh bubbled up in her throat. "But, please. Tell me again what it is about my eyes that you seem to find so alluring."_

_"Well, when the sunlight hits them at just the right angle, they gleam like finely polished gemstones. And when you look at me, I always seem to lose myself within gentle pools of liquid emerald. But, above all else, there is one other trait, that even still to this day, has managed to keep me enraptured. Do you know of what I'm talking about?" the shaolin warrior asked curiously. _

_"Yes, I am certain that I already know," Jade replied softly as her partner's strong, gentle heartbeat thrummed proudly in her ears. "But, please. Tell me of what you speak."_

_"Well, as you might have already guessed, it is unrivaled beauty," Kung Lao replied with comforting warmth, as if it were the most obvious statement in the world."It is said that beauty is held within the eye of the beholder, correct? Well, if that is indeed the case, then the eyes that I have become so fond of are every bit as beautiful and wise as the woman that even now is leaning against me."_

_"You truly flatter me with your words, Lao," Jade replied softly as her dark cheeks flushed a dark scarlet from being complimented so extensively; slender caramel fingers intertwining with her partner's as the topic of interest quietly emerged from underneath hooded blankets. "You know, I sometimes wonder what I do that elicits such praise from you." _

_As the shaolin warrior captured his soulmate's lips in a quiet kiss; making sure that the thin sheet of metal that rimmed around his hat did not touch flawless caramel skin, it seemed as though time had stopped for only them, and when they broke away for air, when he gently picked her up and placed her on his lap, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and he gently rested his head upon her shoulder in a loving gesture. _

_For a moment, the verdant eyed warrior could have sworn that her shadow twitched in a momentary bout of agitation. _

_But, she paid her imagination no mind and merely banished the issue to the far recesses of her mind._

_"I am the luckiest man in all of the six Realms to have such a beautiful woman like you by my side," Kung Lao warmly replied as he placed a tender kiss against the side of his beloved's slender neck; the familiar scent of lavender reaching his sensitive nose. "I love you so much, Jade." _

_"And I wholeheartedly return your love, my brave shaolin dragon," Jade whispered quietly; a dizzying smile playing upon full, carnation painted lips as long, ebony lashes lightly fluttered when she gently nuzzled him. "To the end of time and beyond."_

_However, as with all living things that began their life in this cruel universe, the peace between the two lovers had unfortunately reached its end. _

_No matter how hard that they wished that it could have lasted between them for only a few minutes longer. _

_As a foul stench began to emanate from the dense bamboo forest that lied to the north, when the putrid scent reached Jade's sensitive nose; causing it to burn in irritation, a low growl bubbled up from deep within her throat and her soft emerald eyes darkened into a shade of forest green._

_"Hmm? Jade, is something wrong?" Kung Lao asked worriedly._

_"Tarkata. They are north of here. I could never forget a scent so foul," the verdant eyed seductress lowly spat; the venom that danced upon her tongue hardened her soft, sweet voice, leaving behind a bitter aftertaste in her mouth that was sharper than any sword's edge._

_"Then, our course of action has been laid out before us," the shaolin dragon replied in a gentle, yet, serious tone as he allowed his partner to rise from his lap. "Come. We must defend the Academy from these foul beasts." _

_"Yes, of course. Let us be swift," the emerald eyed vixen answered simply._

_And without another word between them, the two warriors hurriedly made their way towards the forest._

* * *

_As the two warriors stealthily approached a camp that was set up within the forest's heart, as they hid behind a large boulder, as they formulated a plan to better assess the situation that presented itself before them, they noticed that a group of the beastly warriors were huddled around the still warm carcass of an unfortunate passersby that had stumbled upon them on accident; lethally sharpened teeth and claws gruesomely tearing soft flesh away from resilient bone as blood splattered against the earth in a twisted display of art and their eyes lit up in a bout of maniacal blood-lust._

_As Kung Lao softly uttered a prayer to the Elder Gods for the poor soul that was being torn to ribbons, wishing him safe passage into the afterlife, a low, angry snarl bubbled up within Jade's throat, and as she pointed towards a lone Tarkatan guard who was scouting the vicinity for intruders, her shadow twitched wildly in response to her command. _

_Mentally noting that no other bystanders would happen upon their camp, as the vile beast was heading back to join with the rest of his brethren, a low growl suddenly sounded in his pointed ears, and as he circled around himself in paranoia; metal blades that protruded from leathery skin gleaming wickedly in the sunlight that streamed through the tall and wispy bamboo stalks, as inky fangs viciously clamped around a leg that was covered in plated armor, his cries were swiftly silenced as he was dragged into the darkness. _

_"Cowards! Show yourselves!" a menacing roar ground out through gnashing fangs as it bubbled up deep in the throat of the leader of the Tarkatan horde; his metallic blades unsheathed in anger. "Do not hide from us while you slaughter our own like Earth cattle!"_

_As the two warriors quietly emerged from behind the boulder to meet the savage's challenge, they coolly met the gaze of every Tarkatan within the vicinity; low, chilling roars of rage sounding like a organized chorus in their ears, and when a lone beast stepped forward to challenge them, his deranged and calculating crimson eyes lit up with a demonic light. _

_"Well, well. If it is not Queen Sindel's faithful lapdog and her mangy mate," the leader of the vile Outworldian beasts, Baraka, growled as he addressed his adversaries; his tone temporarily loosing its tempered edge to become cool and composed. "It has been quite some time since I have seen you last, humans." _

_"Vile beast," Kung Lao challenged in a unnaturally cold voice; words of soothing warmth promptly frozen over with several layers of frost. "You and your foul demon warriors are defiling sacred ground. Leave now or you will face execution."_

_"You are more than welcome to try, human," Baraka smugly replied as he called his lesser warriors to battle in his native tongue; several pairs of metal blades shrieking horribly as they clashed against each other, as eerie scarlet eyes that glowed with murderous intent fell upon the two humans that were surrounded from all sides, he added "But, as you can plainly see, you are clearly surrounded from all sides with no chance of escape. What hope do you have now?"_

_As Jade elegantly twirled her staff in one hand; pools of liquid emerald narrowing in cold anger, as one of the Tarkatan warriors charged her, when he came within striking range, soft, caramel fingers gently pressed against leathery skin; distorted, demonic cries of agony sounding a moment later as the blood vessels within his arm violently burst and horrific tears marked it like a twisted map as his blood ran in rivulets to the earth below._

_As indescribable pain hazily clouded the demonic beast's vision, leaving him open for attack, the verdant eyed seductress growled icily "Farewell, half-demon spawn of Outworld," before she crushed his windpipe in one, swift motion; glowing crimson eyes rolling into the back of his head as he crumpled to the earth in a lifeless heap._

_As another one of the savage animals rushed her; rage clearly guiding his erratic movements, which in turn, affected the wild swings of his metal blades, as Jade calmly evaded his poorly executed advance, with a light shift in her weight, she aggressively_ _rammed the lethally sharpened end of her staff into his temple; skin and flesh easily tearing like wet paper as it effectively impaled him through his brain._

_As warm, oily blood splattered against the rich forest green of her corset and loud growls of pain-induced agony sounded in her ears, a cynical, spine-tingling smirk unabashedly crossed soft, carnation painted lips, and as Jade firmly took hold of her staff and freed it with minimal effort; not disgusted in the slightest as unsightly splotches of brain tissue met pools of liquid emerald, she used the heel of her boot to scrape off the wet, squelchy muscle that remained._

_"I will enjoy feasting upon your remains, you uncultured wench," a dangerously low growl sounded from the left of the verdant eyed seductress as the presumed partner of the dead beast on the ground; his enraged scarlet eyes burning with an intense hellfire. _

_But before he could approach, he was momentarily blinded by a flash of white, and then, as howls of agony tore free from his throat as the fleshy stump that was once his arm was severed with clean cut precision, as it fell to the earth with a heavy thud; blood gushing out of it like a scarlet waterfall, as Kung Lao calmly approached the vile beast from behind, as a rich cocoa flame coldly burned within normally kind and loving eyes, as he placed hands to either side of his temples that had become callous from years of wielding a broadsword, he began to twist until the sky was torn asunder with the sickening noise of bones cracking, and he promptly joined his dead comrade as he too crumpled into a lifeless heap on the soft earth._

_As righteous fury clouded his vision of the two humans that singlehandedly laid waste to his proud Tarkatan warriors as they left nothing but carcasses behind in their wake, Baraka promptly rushed Jade; dark gray metal blades slicing the molecules in the air in half as she used her staff to elegantly dance around his attacks._

_Suddenly, a pair of leathery arms caught the emerald-eyed goddess from behind, as pearl white teeth bared in a ferocious snarl as she became furious with herself for not thinking to survey the area more thoroughly, as Baraka watched his voluptuous captive struggle to escape to safety as he approached, in a momentary bout of perverted glee, as weathered fingers roughly fondled her large breasts through the soft fabric of her corset, a rough tongue confidently poked out to taste the incredibly soft skin of her caramel cheek as it left a trail of saliva behind in its wake, and as wicked laughter rumbled deep within his throat, he impaled her through her taut stomach; his twisted smile only growing when a fierce cry of pain erupted from her throat when his blade pierced clean through the base of her spine and exited through the torn skin and muscle in her lower back. _

_As warm blood dyed torn caramel flesh a disturbing shade of maroon, as Jade fought to remain conscious, she quickly succumbed to lightheadedness and her vision swam hazily, and when she finally lost consciousness from bleeding out onto the earth beneath her, when the vile beast that was holding her captive tossed her to the side without any remorse at all to speak of, it was then that Kung Lao felt something burn fiercely within the depths of his spirit, an emotion that he hadn't felt rise to the surface since he had been told of the Champion of Mortal Kombat's tragic death._

_Pure, uncontrolled rage. _

_As the shaolin warrior threw his hat in a wide, arcing motion to decapitate the monstrous beast who held his partner still while his leader dared to touch her in the most heinous way imaginable; his head rolling from hunched shoulders onto the earth below as the stump where his neck once was poured blood like a geyser as his body joined alongside said head in a lifeless heap, he commanded his preferred weapon of choice to return to him in the same manner that a boomerang would._

_As he returned his beloved hat to its rightful place on his head; scarlet dripping noiselessly from the thin sheet of metal as it gleamed wickedly in the sunlight, pools of melted chocolate glared coldly at his adversary as he hissed dangerously "You would dare to lay your filthy hands upon the woman whom I love above all else in this world? Take a good look around you, Baraka. Because, just as your underlings now lie dead all around us, you will soon be joining them."_

_"Then come, human," Baraka replied coolly as he readied his blades for battle. "My blades are thirsting for your blood."_

_As the shaolin warrior skillfully evaded every strike that was aimed towards his heart with the grace of a apparition, the battle between human and nightmarish beast soon devolved into nothing more than metal blades wildly thrashing about; a deafening roar of frustration bubbling up in his throat with every strike that he missed. _

_And when fist met a tough, leathery jawline when he promptly punched his opponent in the mouth, a sharp, cracking noise as well as a cry of angered surprise sounded in his ears when he staggered back in a daze; the taste of scarlet copper thick on his tongue as blood welled from his gums and a few of his teeth were knocked out. _

_As Baraka took a moment to spit out the blood in his mouth onto the earth next to him, lightly tanned fingers fiercely clamped around a weathered windpipe, and as the leader of the otherworldly barbarians aggressively clawed at his throat in a futile attempt to pry them away; incoherent snarling upon his dry, cracked lips as the visage of a black derby hat that was edged with a thin sheet of metal and was rotating in a manner akin to a saw-blade into the soft earth met him, as Kung Lao sent his opponent spiraling to the ground with a well placed spin kick to his jaw; incessant ringing sounded in his ears and his vision blurred in before hands with a deceptively strong iron-like grip clamped around his legs and he realized far too late after the clouded haze had cleared that he was forcefully being dragged towards the saw-blade hat; inhuman roars of agony reverberating throughout the forest as he was gruesomely cleaved from the waist down before they were forever silenced. _

_As the rest of the Tarkatan warriors that did not engage in battle scurried off into the forest, like misbehaving dogs with their tails in between their legs as they were hopefully locating whatever portal they used to travel to Earthrealm to get back to Outworld, with a sigh of exhaustion that the shaolin warrior did not realize he was holding, when he returned to his partner's side, he noticed that the color in her face had grown incredibly pale and a pool of her blood had accumulated underneath her. _

_So, as he gently cradled her in his strong arms; careful to mind her injury as he did so, as adrenaline fueled legs raced back to the Academy, he silently prayed to the Elder Gods to not yet snuff out his beloved's fiercely burning flame before she had a chance to recover._

* * *

When Kung Lao returned to the Academy later that evening, one of the elder monks had calmly approached him; gently inquiring as to where he had been the entire afternoon.

But, when he took notice of the blood that had long since dried on his vest and cheek as well as the emerald eyed woman that lied in a unconscious heap within his strong arms, he explained that he had happened upon her while on his daily constitutional in the forest, and he needed to tend to her injuries.

The statement, was of course, half-true.

Still, he disliked lying to his elders like this.

Once the shaolin dragon briskly watched down a long hallway and made a left turn, which led to the bedchambers for each of the monks that resided in the Academy, when he found his bedchamber, he gently placed Jade on the firm mattress and covered her with a handmade quilt that had been given to him as a gift years ago by a close friend before he quietly closed the heavy metal doors behind him.

As quiet chocolate eyes scanned over the interior of his room, he noticed that an old wooden washbasin idly sat in the corner of the room, and as he picked it up and brought it with him over to the wooden chair that he knew he was going to be sitting in for the next few hours, he lit a candle before he claimed hold of his favorite tea kettle; boiling the recently changed spring water that lied within as he held it directly over the open flame.

Once he felt certain that the water had come to a boil, the shaolin warrior poured it into the washbasin; steam promptly rising from it in thin, billowy wisps, and as he patiently waited for the heated water to cool, he prepared a spare sewing needle and thread that was luckily lying next to the now melting candle.

Once the steam had dispersed, the shaolin dragon submerged a washcloth halfway into the heated washbasin and wrung it out thoroughly before he lifted his partner's bloodied corset over her injured stomach; dusky caramel skin broken and flesh and muscle were gruesomely torn open.

With gentle precision, Kung Lao began to carefully clean the dried blood away from his beloved's stomach, and once the washcloth became dyed a disturbing shade of maroon after it had been cleared, he knew that he had to close the wound before it became infected.

Recalling upon what very little he still remembered about mending injuries with only a simple needle and thread, he began to work as best as he could under the dancing light that the diminishing flame was providing him with; small, piercing tool constantly weaving in a zig-zag pattern through torn muscle and broken skin to help mend it.

Once the closed wound had been thoroughly examined and he severed the thread with a simple bite, as he gently pushed his beloved's body into a upright position so that he could easily slide her corset off of her, when he placed said article of clothing on the quilt that covered her from the waist down, her full breasts were exposed to his heightened sense of sight.

As sun-kissed cheeks flushed scarlet with embarrassment at the sight of his partner's well endowed chest, as he briefly turned away; awkwardly clearing his throat as he did so, he surmised that even though he was a monk who had been raised underneath the innocent teachings of the pacifist Shaolin to swear to a life of celibacy, he was still, at the end of the day, a man.

A man who had...needs, whether he decided to think about them or not.

As Kung Lao found his thoughts unconsciously drifting as he allowed for his mind to wander for only a moment, his mind's eye began to naughtily conjure the mental image of him making love to his partner for the first time in great detail, and his cheeks flushed an even darker shade of scarlet until he was fairly certain that he would pass out from heat exhaustion.

* * *

_As sharp teeth gently nibbled upon the dusky skin of her earlobe, she writhed deliciously underneath his gentle ministrations as her bare chest was pressed lightly against his own. _

_When the desire to pleasure the woman that he loved above all else in this world blossomed within him like a newly budding flower in the spring, those same lips suddenly abandoned her ear as they slowly traveled down south to leave a burning trail of kisses upon the slender curve of her neck, between the valley of her ample breasts and on the navel of her toned stomach. _

_When she eagerly spread her shapely legs apart; a swollen, pink pearl shyly hid underneath the hood of her mound, and as he gently flicked his warm, wet tongue across said pearl to coax it out of hiding, he felt her nails dig roughly into the soft flesh of his back as long, dark lashes lightly fluttered against sensitive skin; the soft mewling of his name beginning to intensify in pitch as her spine arched in ecstasy. _

_And when he slowly entered her, he groaned quietly when he felt every inch of his manhood being utterly consumed by liquid heat; her inner walls involuntarily clamping around him as the minuet expression of pain that flashed across her lovely face was quickly replaced with one of pleasure and her womanly hips soon began to buck wildly, outwardly clashing with the tempo of his slow, torturous rhythm as he gently thrust in and out of her. _

_"Please...don't stop," she whimpered breathlessly as she was ready to be thrown over the edge; pressure steadily building up in her lower belly like a geyser. "I'm so...close."_

_And soon after, as her wild howls of pleasure sounded in his sensitive ears, a low growl tore free from his throat as he emptied his seed into her unprotected uterus. And when he withdrew himself from being buried so deep inside her, their cheeks flushed scarlet as their bodies glistened with sweat and their breathing became heavy, as he quietly flicked his tongue across her drenched womanhood one final time, he committed the taste of her sweet nectar to memory as it rested comfortably upon his tongue before they fell asleep some time after; a exhausted but satisfied smile present upon their lips._

* * *

With a spare roll of medical gauze that was luckily lying around, the shaolin warrior began to wrap bandages around his soulmate's curvaceous form; starting from just underneath her shoulder blades, and from there, he continued to make his way down south until he reached the rim of her hip hugging pants, carefully minding the wounds on her toned belly as he modestly covered her ample bosom.

After severing the final strip of gauze with his teeth, just as he had done with the sewing thread earlier, when he felt that he was pleased with his work, he gently laid the love of his life back down onto the pillow; making certain that she was comfortable as he lightly adjusted the bandages so that they wouldn't irritate her while she slept.

As he placed a loving kiss against sun-kissed knuckles, he quietly pulled the handmade quilt up over his emerald eyed goddess's slumbering form, and as a stray strand of chocolate hair fell in in front of her, as he gently pushed said strand behind her ear, he would patiently wait for her to awaken.

And patiently wait he did.

* * *

After he gently washed the dried blood away from his immaculate vest and cheek, there was nothing left for him to do but wait for his better half to awaken, and around a couple of hours or so, when Kung Lao began to quietly drift off into a light slumber of his own, an almost inaudible moan passed through soft, full lips, and he diverted his attention towards her as she was regaining consciousness; caramel eyelids lightly fluttering open to reveal pools of liquid emerald as they shyly hid behind dark, thick eyelashes.

"Hello," the shaolin warrior responded quietly; a small smile forming upon his lips.

"Hello yourself," the emerald eyed seductress hoarsely responded, as if she had spent the entire afternoon swallowing sandpaper.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently; concerned greatly for his partner's health.

"Well, other than feeling a light numbness in my stomach, I am otherwise fine," she answered simply.

"I can imagine," he mused as he rose from the wooden chair that he had been sitting in for quite some time; the unmistakable sound of the muscles in his legs popping uncomfortably and his bones lightly cracking to re-align themselves into a more comfortable position as he stretched.

As soft verdant eyes were cast downward, Jade replied in a slightly embarrassed manner "Thank you for tending to my injuries, Lao. I hope that my being here has not become a nuisance to you."

"No, of course not. Why? What in the world could ever compel you to think that you could ever become a nuisance to me?" Kung Lao asked in a worried tone.

"Hmm...I do not know. I suppose that my thoughts momentarily drifted towards a very dark place. And for that, I apologize. I will not bring the matter up again," the verdant eyed seductress replied as dark hands gently grabbed at the thick quilts that generously covered her.

"Alright. Well, so long as you are feeling all right, I suppose I won't worry too much," the shaolin warrior replied in a breath of relief as he placed a gentle kiss against his partner's forehead; her dark cheeks flushing a dark shade of scarlet at the intimate display of affection.

As Kung Lao made for the heavy iron door, he asked "I will not be gone long. I am going to head to the kitchens to prepare a bowl of chicken soup for you, since I realize that you must be famished. Is that alright?"

"Well, after the trying afternoon that I have experienced today, that sounds absolutely divine. Thank you," the verdant eyed seductress replied softly as soft, pink lips upturned into a grateful smile and her long, dark lashes batted playfully at him.

As Jade briefly pondered over what she may have during her incredibly long life to gain the good graces of the Elder Gods if even a terrible monster like her was considered worthy to truly deserve someone as wonderful as her shaolin dragon, as she blew a quiet kiss after him, the sound of a metal door closing sounded in her sensitive ears.

* * *

After twenty minutes had passed, a deliciously delectable aroma reached her sensitive nose when the visage of her beloved met her calculating emerald gaze when he emerged into his bedchamber; his calloused hands placed underneath the underside of a simple, yet, charming wooden bowl; matching spoon gently soaking within a heated bath of chicken broth as vegetables such as chewy carrots and softened potatoes gently bobbed within said bath like buoys in the ocean and squiggly noodles danced in a humorous routine as they inched along the broth's surface in a random manner.

After she promptly finished her supper for the evening, as Jade lied back down on the cool pillow; drowsiness quickly overcoming her as her caramel eyelids began to grow heavy as a result of having her belly filled with warm chicken broth, she blissfully complimented "Mmm...that broth was absolutely delightful. Thank you. I am quite full now."

"I aim to please, my love," the shaolin dragon sincerely replied as he bowed to the woman whom he loved above all else in this world before he claimed the now emptied wooden bowl from her hands and placed it next to a candle that has long since melted down into nothing more than a waxy stub.

As the shaolin dragon removed his boots, he quietly climbed into the empty space beside his other half; making certain to mind her bandaged stomach as he pulled the thick quilts over them, and as she lied against him, as strong, loving arms gently encircled her shapely waist, as he placed a quiet kiss against the nape of her slender neck, she laughed softly into the darkness.

As silver moonlight gently filtered in through soft, billowing drapes, illuminating everything within a ethereal glow, it mattered not if the world were to end tomorrow. So long as the two lovers had each other, they would be perfectly content with that decision.

* * *

**TMoSD:** *sings as the giant spiders in Dragon Age Origins appear on the screen* _Oh, Bitch, you got me fucked up. You can suck my left nut..._

**Kung Lao: ***stares at the authoress in confusion as he walks into the room* What are you talking about? You do not have...

**TMoSD: ***holds him in a headlock* What did I just say?

**Kung Lao: ***growls as he gets out of the headlock*

**TMoSD: ***snickers as she notices the phonograph sitting in one corner of the room as she replies sarcastically* Wow, you really know how to keep up with the times, huh, Houdini? No, really. Don't decide to get too wild and throw a party out of the blue or anything.

**Kung Lao: ***cheeks flush scarlet as he grumbles* It is not my fault. You know that I do not understand 21st-century technology.

****TMoSD:**** *raises a eyebrow as she checks her Facebook account on her smartphone* Yeah, I kinda figured.

* * *

Can you lovely people on "ze interwebz"do me a huge favor and please leave a review so I can stop holding up this sign that says "Will write for food" on it? I would really appreciate it if you did.

Also, if you have an idea for a future chapter and want to submit it, then you can, as the "cool kids" say nowadays, "Slide up in my PM's" and I'll take a look at it. ; )


	2. Chapter 1

**~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ [Chapter 1]**

* * *

Spring.

The season of flowers waking from their icy slumber and new life being brought into the world.

The scenery, which reflected and defined its very essence, spoke of peace and tranquility as the cherry blossom trees were a sight to behold at this time of the year; _sakura_ petals lazily drifting through the cool breeze before they rained upon the sacred grounds of the Wu Shi Academy in a gentle storm.

A massive _lei tai_ ring, which was suspended above a shallow pond, was being held firmly in place by four, long braided ropes that rested within the hands of the erected statues that honored monks of history's past; the image of a fearsome ebony dragon with crimson eyes ablaze and a long, forked tongue flicking at the air currents adorning its surface.

As a lone shaolin monk meditated in the middle of the ring, a black derby hat rimmed with a thin sheet of steel resting comfortably upon his head to hide his short, ebony bangs as his strong, gentle heartbeat drummed in perfect rhythm with nature, a serene expression gently flitted across his handsome face as the environment brought him the peace of mind that he hadn't felt in a while.

But, of course, no matter how hard he meditated, the painful memory of discovering the broken body of his best friend and fellow shaolin monk would always resurface at the most inopportune of times; the gruesome image of his neck bending in a un-natural angle as brown eyes that normally displayed warmth and righteousness rolled into the back of his head and lightly tanned skin grew colder with every passing moment.

It made his blood boil.

* * *

_It was too surreal to even believe._

_When his master, Bo' Rai Cho, had come to him one day during his daily training regimen to relay the devastating news of the champion of Mortal Kombat's tragic death at the hands of the short-lived uprising of the Deadly Alliance, a myriad of differing emotions washed over him like a tidal wave; rage, sadness and heartbreak being the most prominent._

_So, as he traveled with the rest of the warriors that were selectively chosen to protect Earthrealm under the request of its protector, the god of thunder, Lord Raiden, with the combined strength of the Edenian militia that was being personally led by Princess Kitana herself, they singlehandedly lay waste to what remained of Shao Kahn's forces._

_He was going to avenge his fallen brother's death._

_Once the warriors finally managed to reach the massive palace where the Deadly Alliance would be waiting; the ominous Soulnado glowing eerily in the distance, the shaolin warrior and the ancient Princess hurriedly made their way inside while their comrades stayed behind to provide a distraction as they engaged the Tarkatan army that were standing guard outside the palace walls to prevent them from progressing any further. _

_In the final battle with the evil, soul consuming sorcerer, the shaolin warrior had mastered a powerful technique that had been taught to him by his master that was aptly named "The Whirlwind Kick," and as Shang Tsung lied in a crumpled heap on the marble floor; breath coming in ragged gasps and his face bloody and bruised as he attempted to stand, he heard the distinct footsteps of his adversary as he approached before he was lifted by the throat in a aggressive hold._

_As the grip upon his esophagus tightened ferociously with every passing moment until it felt like it would be crushed from the immense pressure, Shang Tsung finally managed to croak in a strained whisper "Kung Lao...please. I beg...of you. Show...mercy."_

_"You would dare ask me to spare your life after you have consumed the countless souls of innocent people alongside being partially responsible for ending the champion of Mortal Kombat's life?" the shaolin dragon replied icily; his rich chocolate eyes, which were normally gentle and understanding, hardened in malice. "You are not deserving of a final request. May you rot in the darkest pits of the Netherrealm for all of eternity."_

_With practiced ease, as the shaolin warrior brought the thin sheet of metal that made up the edge of his derby hat down in a clean, cleaving motion, as Shang Tsung's body split into two mangled halves; an inhuman screech of agony sounding from his vile, weathered lips as his tainted blood pooled onto the smooth, glossy flooring beneath him, he breathed a sigh of relief as the faintly glowing essence of the thousands of souls that he had consumed over millennia all wailed in a haunted chorus of harmony; grateful to him for finally freeing them after they had been imprisoned for so long, and as they began to ascend, as he uttered a silent prayer to the Elder Gods, he hoped that they would find safe passage into the afterlife._

_After he wiped off the blood that marred the otherwise spotless surface of the metal of his hat with a special cleaning cloth that he retrieved from his pocket, he headed downstairs to check on how Kitana was faring in her battle with the other monstrous sorcerer; waiting to lend her his assistance if she requested it._

_As he approached his comrade, her back was turned to him; her deadly, yet, beautiful Steel Fans gleaming faintly in the moonlight as blood dripped from the lethally sharpened tips. _

_"Kitana, are you all right?" the shaolin dragon asked quietly as he patiently awaited for a response._

_"Yes, Kung Lao. I am fine," Kitana quietly replied as she stood to face him; braided ponytail swaying elegantly behind her as she did so._

_With a proud smirk that graced full lips underneath the sapphire blue veil that hid the lower half of her beautiful face as rich chocolate eyes roared ferociously, Kitana revealed the cause behind her triumph._

_Clutched firmly within porcelain fingers, was the severed head of Quan Chi; the blood that oozed out from the broken skin and severed muscle tissue pooling underneath it on the floor as emerald eyes were eternally frozen in shock._

_"The severed head of the sorcerer who has become an accomplice in ending my beloved's life will count as being one of my greatest trophies. It will serve as a reminder that this fate will befall any who would seek to threaten my homeland," Kitana ground out in a low growl._

_As the Princess sheathed her bloodied Steel Fans behind her and she safely secured the pale sorcerer's severed head to her hip, the shaolin warrior softly advised "Come, Kitana. We should head back to the others. They must have silenced those Tarkatan brutes by now."_

_"Of course. Let us go," Kitana replied quietly as she leaned against her comrade's strong, sturdy body for support._

_As the two warriors began to make their way out of the palace; exhaustion clearly wearing down upon both of them, they sincerely hoped that the events that had transpired this night would forever be lost in memory._

* * *

After he had successfully completed his mission in Outworld, when he returned to the Academy a few days later, he reported to the elder monks that he had finally avenged the death of the Champion of Mortal Kombat.

"You can rest easy now, brother," he uttered softly as he recited a simple prayer. "Your murderers have been brought to justice."

As Kung Lao stretched the taut muscles in his lower back as they popped uncomfortably in protest, as he decided to retire to his private chambers for the rest of the afternoon, the one thought that he had sincerely tried his hardest to erase from the recesses of his mind suddenly plagued him like an irritating itch.

And it sounded quite ridiculous, in his own honest opinion.

Had something been missing from his life all this time?

* * *

In the fields bordering the grand white stone walls of the Edenian Palace, a lone woman that was dressed in a green corset, which drew immediate attention to her full breasts and toned stomach and black pants that deliciously hugged round hips and covered shapely legs, mimicked the swift, agile movements of the Earthrealm leopard as her body swayed elegantly in a intricate dance.

As she leapt just a few inches off of the ground, she executed a flawless spin kick; indulgent chocolate hair that reached to the the middle of her back flowing in the pleasant breeze as she stood on the toe of her boot while the other was raised parallel to her body before she began to sway her arms in a manner that copied the graceful, beating wings of the Earthrealm swan, and after a while, when she became tired of repeating the same motions, she took hold of the lightweight metal staff that she kept attached to her hip at all times and impaled one of her imaginary opponents in the stomach before she decapitated another with practiced ease.

If any of the Knights that were patrolling about in the courtyard were to witness the elegant display that the General of their squadron was performing, they could have watched her for hours on end.

Suddenly, a gentle squeeze was applied to the woman's shoulder, and as the lean muscle in her toned arms coiled like springs, much like a cat's, she assumed an aggressive fighting stance; ready to defend herself from her assailant.

After the person withdrew in surprise, as the woman looked into the syrupy brown eyes of her childhood friend, her expression softened, although the hairs upon the back of her neck bristled lightly in agitation.

"By the Gods, Kitana! Do not surprise me like that! I would have attacked you had I thought you were someone else!" she replied lightly as she pinched the bridge of her petite nose; mesmerizing emerald eyes hiding behind dark, thick eyelashes.

"My apologies, Jade. I did not mean to startle you," Princess Kitana softly replied in a apologetic manner. "I just came to check on you."

"I appreciate your concern, Princess," the woman, Jade, replied gently as a soft, albeit, tired smile graced full, carnation painted lips; her dusky caramel skin glowing gently in the warm sunlight. "And I apologize for yelling at you. I just do not like it when people approach me from behind."

After a few moments of silence had passed between the two longtime friends, as the verdant eyed woman comfortably rolled her shoulders, her Princess asked curiously "Do you bring no word of Tanya's whereabouts?"

Upon hearing the name of the woman who was labeled a traitor to their homeland several centuries ago, Jade suddenly replied in such a calm, chilling voice that Kitana could not help but to lightly shiver "No, I am afraid not, milady. She has still evaded capture. But, worry not. My squadron and I are working around the sundial to locate and apprehend her even as we speak."

Even though her friend's body language suggested that she was calm, the true emotion that lied within the deep green of her eyes told Kitana how she was really feeling.

Rage. She was internally seething with anger.

Bloodlust. She wished to shed as much of this woman's blood as possible and watch in heartless satisfaction as she writhed in agony before her.

Frustration. Despite the fact that able-bodied soldiers have already been deployed to the nearby villages to alert the villagers to remain on the lookout for the traitorous woman, she felt annoyed that she wasn't protecting Edenia to the best of her ability.

At times, it really hurt Kitana to see her best friend harbor such negative emotions. But, she also knew that speaking words of assurance would only sound like false truths in her ears, and she sincerely felt that she wasn't being a good friend because of that fact.

And then, her thoughts momentarily shifted towards her deceased half-sister, Mileena, who had been given unholy life through black magic when a strand of her long ebony hair and the blood of a Tarkatan barbarian were combined at the request of the long since dead emperor of the dark realm of Outworld, Shao Kahn.

For a time, the ignorant common folk had believed her to be her "long lost" sister.

And while she was regarded as one of the most beautiful women in the realm when she lowered her veil only on special occasions, she knew the reason as to why Mileena would vehemently refuse to lower her own veil, even when directly ordered by her father to do so.

Hidden behind a deceptive violet cloak, was a deformed mouth filled with sharp, jagged and uneven fangs.

It was then, from that day forward, that jealousy consumed her entire being as she cursed her very existence.

Why did she have to be born with such horrific looking teeth that could easily render the skin off of a person's bones instead of flawless porcelain skin like the woman that she had been modeled after?

And after the numerous attempts to end her "sister's" life all ended in failure, she had come to face the end of her own life, when the mysterious woman in blue, with soft lips that were laced with poisonous lipstick, placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead; wild shrieks of agony passing through twisted lips as unimaginable pain coursed through her and her body swelled like a balloon before it exploded in a gruesome shower; blood, bone and limbs splattering against the cold, stone walls in a twisted display of art.

And to think, that in the moment until her untimely death, in the pit of her black heart, she knew that no matter what she did, she would never be acknowledged as the Emperor's true daughter.

A simple fact that killed her more-so than her "sister's" poisonous kiss would come to do.

Quite ironic, really.

In the end, all she could feel for her half-sister was pity, even after her death.

She did not ask to be born into such a miserable existence, after all.

"Well, it is almost lunchtime, so we should be making our way to the dining hall," Kitana softly replied as she tucked a long strand of onyx hair behind her ear. "Mother will probably be wondering what we are doing if we are late."

"Yes. Of course," Jade muttered softly, as if she were momentarily distracted with something. "Lead the way, Princess."

As the two friends began to head back, as Jade began to reminisce about her own mother, and from what little she still remembered of her, she wondered if she would have been proud with her station in life were she still breathing.

* * *

**TMoSD: ***laughing maniacally as she gives the middle finger to the TV after beating one of the bosses in Cuphead* Yeah! Kiss my ass, Dr. Kahl's Robot!

**Kung Lao: **Amber, may I have a word with you for a moment?

**TMoSD: **The hell did you just call me?

**Kung Lao: **That is your name, isn't it?

**TMoSD:** *smacks him upside the head* Idiot! Don't go revealing my real name out here on the internet! There are a lot of weird and sick people out there, you know?

**Kung Lao: ***rolls his eyes as he mutters an apology* My apologies. I did not know.

**TMoSD:** Right. So, what is suddenly so important, that you feel that you need to interrupt me in the middle of playing one the best indie titles in 2017 to talk to me about?

**Kung Lao: **It is about this contract that you had me sign against my will.

**TMoSD: **What are you talking about? I never made you sign a contract.

**Kung Lao: ***hands her the contract that has his signature signed at the bottom*

**TMoSD:** *puts on her reading glasses* Oh, yeah. This contract. I completely forgot about this.

**Kung Lao: **Yes, I noticed. Well, I was just reading over the fine print, and it clearly states that...

**TMoSD: ***starts laughing like the dude from the Flipagram Roast video on Youtube*

**Kung Lao: **What is so funny?

**TMoSD: ***wipes away the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes* My dude, have you been living under a rock? Who in the bloody hell reads the fine print of a contract in the realm of fan-fiction?

**Kung Lao: ***pouts*

**TMoSD: ***pats him on the head like a dog in fake sympathy* Alright, now that that act of compassion is over, go get me something to eat. I'm starving.

**Kung Lao: **With what money?

**TMoSD: ***whispers in his ear about talking to a certain green-garbed kunoichi about withholding a certain "activity" from him*

**Kung Lao: ***all of the color immediately drains from his face*

**TMoSD: **Yeah, that's what I thought. *hands him a $10 bill*

**Kung Lao: ***muttering under his breath as he returned from the authoress's favorite fast food restaurant with food* Elder Gods, strike me down now.

* * *

**Cassie: **Please review.

**Jacqui: **Or else, you'll hurt the Mistress of Shadow Dragon's feelings. : (


	3. Chapter 2

**~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ [Chapter 2]**

* * *

As the sun continued to sink into the horizon; vibrant hues of gleaming gold, scorching red and dusky violet generously splashing on a blank canvas that was the sky, Kung Lao decided to set some time aside before suppertime to visit the Academy's library. So, as he made his way down a long hallway and made a left turn, when he set foot inside a paradise for people that preferred the company of books and scrolls to that of actual people, the scent of the scented wicker candles warmed him from the outside, making the surrounding atmosphere feel homely and safe; providing a haven for weary souls to seek respite after a long day of training.

"Hmm...now where is it?" the shaolin warrior muttered quietly to himself as he scoured through a vast, never-ending sea of reading material for a particular scroll, and as he searched row after row and shelf after shelf for a good ten minutes, just as he was about to give up on his search, when a weathered scroll that was lodged between two books caught his attention, a small smile tugged upon his lips as he exclaimed "Aha. I've finally found you, you little trickster."

As he made sure to handle the scroll with care when he removed it from its place on the shelf above his head, he brought it with him to the only chair in the entire library that faced a enclosed, yet, cozy and inviting fire, and as he carefully unraveled the worn-down, weathered parchment that was dated five hundred years ago in his hand, he retained the information that was written within that detailed the heroic endeavors of his ancestor, The Great Kung Lao, and how he had valiantly defended Earthrealm from invasion before he lost his life to the prince of the Shokan people, Goro, in the first Mortal Kombat tournament at a leisurely, almost lethargic pace.

And when he felt his eyes straining from all of the extensive reading and he could no longer continue, as he rose from the familiar cushioning of the chair that felt like a mother's long lost touch, as he rolled up the scroll and carefully placed it back on the bookshelf where he had found it, Kung Lao muttered to himself "I just do not understand how Liu could have taken on such a daunting responsibility. Yes, Earthrealm's safety will always come first. But, at what cost? To not age a single day until he will outlive most of his friends and loved ones?"

As the shaolin dragon left the library's warm and inviting interior behind, as he was making his way to the dining hall, he replied in sorrow "I suppose that is why I never accepted the offer to become Champion and instead turned to living in peace. I could never live that kind of life."

* * *

"Mmm...the sunlight feels so good," Jade lowly moaned as she rested on the railing of her balcony; her mesmerizing emerald eyes lethargically hiding behind dark, thick eyelashes as sunlight gently warmed her dusky caramel skin. "I almost don't want to leave this place."

After a few more minutes of lazily bathing in the sun like a cat, when hooded caramel blankets opened, as the verdant eyed seductress leaped off of her balcony railing in a bout of fearlessness; the muscles in her slender legs acting as lightly coiled springs as they cushioned her fall, when she landed, she stretched with the grace of a majestic feline before she walked across the drawbridge that lead into the Palace's courtyard, cordially greeting her recently promoted second-in-command, who returned the greeting in kind before she returned to closely monitoring a training regimen that involved hitting dummies with practice swords.

"Ah, Jade. Good afternoon," the Queen of Edenia, Sindel, gently greeted as sunlight warmed healthy, glowing skin; her radiant beauty a spectacle to behold. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Your Majesty. Good afternoon," the "Shadow Lioness" quietly greeted as she curtly bowed in respect to her Queen; the light barking from her second-in-command as she ordered the Knights to put more force behind their strikes reaching her sensitive ears. "I am fine. Thank you for asking."

Queen Sindel was a woman of beauty unmatched. She often held herself in a elegant and graceful manner, and although she preferred to avoid it if she could, she knew how to defend herself when combat presented itself before her.

Long hair, as white as a soft snowfall on a cold winter's day with a streak of onyx in it, fell to the small of her back; a crown that shone like the sun was placed on her head to gently remind her subjects that she was their Queen.

Hooded porcelain blankets that were colored in a dark shade of violet eye shadow gently covered eyes that were once a rich chocolate like her daughter's own, but were permanently dyed a pale silver, which told of her death, and up until a few years ago, her revival, as they remained focused on the woman who stood before her.

Charcoal colored earrings in the shape of a diamond dangled daintily from her ears and her full lips were painted with lipstick the same color as her eye shadow. A voluptuous figure, dressed in a casual ink-colored dress that stopped just above her knees and short-heeled onyx shoes, showed off long, shapely legs that traveled for miles; the subject of envy of many Edenian women when she was younger, which only became more desirable after she became a mother.

"So, satiate your Queen's curiosity for a bit? What are your plans for the day?" Queen Sindel asked curiously.

"Well, if she agrees to accompany me on this trip," the emerald eyed vixen began; soft, full carnation painted lips pursed in thought for a moment. "I was going to ask Princess Kitana if she would like to take a soothing ride by horseback to the city."

"That sounds like a splendid idea," the mother of one gently agreed as a soft smile quietly tugged on her lips. "It will help to clear her head of any troubling thoughts that might be plaguing her. Elder Gods bless that girl's soul."

As Jade made to politely excuse herself, her Queen warmly praised "You know. I am so very grateful that my daughter has such a wonderful friend like you, whom she considers to be a sister, to take care of and protect her when I am not able to. You truly are a blessing sent from above, Jade."

"Your kind words truly flatter me, my Queen," the verdant eyed warrior replied truthfully as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment; dark cheeks flushing in a fierce scarlet. "But, I feel that I am not deserving of them."

"Nonsense," Queen Sindel replied; a light, infectious laugh bubbling up from deep within her throat. "You are deserving. And don't you dare think otherwise."

* * *

"Princess? Are you awake?" Jade asked softly as she cautiously entered her friend's private bedchamber; thick, billowing drapes blanketing the room in darkness as her gentle footfalls were silenced against plush carpeting.

Suddenly, as the distressing sound of quiet sobbing reached the "Shadow Lioness's" ears, when the sight of her best friend met her calculating emerald gaze; a woman who normally seemed so poised, so unshakable, had became nothing more than an conduit of unstable emotion behind closed doors; her long legs were pulled up to her ample chest and her flowing onyx hair became wild and disheveled as her simple nightgown was wrinkled in several places, as a soft cry of alarm passed through full lips, as she raced over to her side and sat down on the tousled bed-sheets, she gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders in a fierce and protective hug.

"Jade? Is that you?" Kitana mumbled softly.

"Yes, Princess. It is I," the verdant eyed warrior answered quietly.

As Kitana slowly unwound herself from her position in a tight ball, as she lied on her friend's lap, she immediately felt comforted by her presence as she rubbed soothing, gentle circles on her back; her once carefully applied mascara now running in ruined duvets down her lightly freckled cheeks and her warm brown eyes shyly hid behind a thin veil of swollen puffiness.

"Will you not tell me what troubles you?" the emerald eyed woman asked sincerely as her friend's erratic, shaky breathing began to calm down.

When she received no response, she answered "If you do not want to talk, then that is perfectly fine as well."

"He has crossed my mind again," Kitana quietly replied; her voice barely above a breath's whisper.

"The Champion of Mortal Kombat?" Jade questioned.

"Yes," the Princess of Edenia replied wearily.

As a dusky caramel hand held its porcelain twin in quiet comfort, she asked "I know that defending Earthrealm was his first priority. But, was it selfish of me to ask that he abandon his duties so that we could be together, to rule beside me as the next King?"

"I am certain that he would have if he could, Kitana," the verdant eyed seductress answered softly. "But, you must not let his death weigh down too heavily upon your heart."

"Yes, I know. That does not, however, make the pain of losing him any less tolerable," Kitana replied with a little more strength, a little more conviction in her voice. "Elder Gods curse Shang Tsung. I, for one, am glad to know that...that monstrosity is answering for his heinous crimes as he rots in the Netherrealm for all of eternity."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you on that sentiment, Princess," the emerald eyed seductress replied gently.

And then, as full lips lightly pursed together, Jade asked "Oh, yes. I had nearly forgotten why I had come to you in the first place. I originally wanted to ask if you wanted to accompany me to the city on horseback. But, seeing as that you are in a emotionally overwhelmed state, I think that it would be best if I traveled alone."

"Yes, I think that it would be for the best as well," Kitana replied weakly as she lifted herself from off of her friend's lap; the hand that gently clasped around her own lightly loosening its rock-like grip as she meekly crawled back underneath her thick quilts.

As Jade rose from the bed; the feather-like feel of the mattress already missing her added weight as it lightly creaked, as she made her way to the door, Kitana hoarsely asked after her "Will I see you first thing when you return?"

"You needn't even ask," the emerald eyed warrior replied gently; a soft smile quietly gracing soft, full lips before she closed the door behind her. "Of course you will. Now, please, Your Highness. Use this time to recover your lost strength, and I will see you soon."

* * *

As Jade made her way the stables behind the Palace, a soft whinny sounded in her ears, and when she noticed that it was her favorite mare that emitted the noise; her quiet brown eyes lighting up with recognition when she approached, a warm smile gently graced her full lips.

"Good afternoon, Arabella. Goodness, it has been quite some time since I have seen you last, hasn't it, girl?" Jade asked as soft caramel fingers affectionately stroked the large diamond shaped onyx marking that rested in the middle of her elegant muzzle.

With a coat of soft russet that gleamed radiantly in the sunlight and a mane and tail that shone in a deep shade of onyx that modestly covered a sleek and graceful frame, Arabella was a mare of regally impressive beauty.

And she was virtually unmatched when it came to feats of speed and agility.

No other horse could even hope to best her.

Besides, how could you hope to find victory against a proud and majestic beast who has been said to "outrace the wind" by her master on several occasions?

"Cam down, girl. I know that you are excited to stretch those long legs of yours," Jade laughed softly as she unlocked the gate of Arabella's stable and gently held her reins gently as she led the intelligent mare out into the warm sunlight. "But, can I familiarize myself with easing my way into your saddle first before you perform such antics?"

As slender legs helped propel her into the weathered saddle; her weight feeling comfortable on the majestic beast's powerful back, she gently hugged her thick neck as she apologized "My apologies for not visiting you sooner. It is not that I have forgotten about you. It is just that I have been so busy lately, that I have barely had any time to get away. You understand, yes?"

When Arabella gently bobbed her head in acknowledgment to her master's inquiry, full lips quietly smiled into a thick mane of onyx as Jade softly replied "So, to rectify my mistake, when we arrive in the city, I will purchase some of your favorite apples when I head out to the marketplace. Is it a deal?"

As the beautiful mare whinnied in excitement, another soft laugh bubbled up from deep within the verdant eyed warrior's throat before she lightly squeezed her ribs, and once the "beast who could outrace the wind" took off; her coal colored hooves striking the earth in a enchanting, soothing rhythm, wind gently raced through flowing chocolate hair that fell to the small of her back as she set off on another adventure.

* * *

**TMoSD: ***listening to "The Dirty Side of the Street" by Caravan Palace on her smartphone*

**Kung Lao: ***eyes flashing wildly with terror as he runs into the room and slams the door behind him; his clothes are ripped in several places and lipstick marks are all over his face*

**TMoSD: ***pauses her music and places her headphones around her neck as she raises her eyebrow at the ridiculous sight* You know, I would ask what happened to you like a good friend should. But, I don't feel like putting forth the effort.

**Kung Lao: ***growls* You. Traitorous. She-Demon!

**TMoSD: **Don't growl at me. You're not a animal, damn it.

**Kung Lao: **That is not the point! You sent those psychotic fangirls after me, didn't you?!

**TMoSD: **Me? Why, no. Why-ever would I do such a thing? *grins like the Chesire Cat as she crosses her fingers behind her back*

*the front door is suddenly broken down by two fangirls using one of their own like a battering ram as the rest literally flood into the authoress's home trying to get to the bewildered shaolin monk*

**TMoSD: ***red anime tickmark appears angrily on her temple as she sings* I'm about to whip somebody's ass!

**Kung Lao:** Help me! *his cry for help is completely silenced as he drowns in the sea of rabid she-wolves*

**TMoSD: **Actually, on second thought. This should pay for itself in no time. Have fun with your new friends, Methusala! *laughs maniacally as the ocean of fangirls slither like a snake out the front door with their target in tow*

* * *

****Sub-Zero:**** Please review.

****Reptile:**** Do it or I'll hunt each and every one of you down and perform my Acid Yak fatality on you!

****TMoSD:**** *whacks him over the head with a newspaper* Hey! Don't go threatening the readers! They'll never review if you scare them off!

****Reptile:**** *growls under his breath*


	4. Chapter 3

**~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ [Chapter 3]**

* * *

As Kung Lao closely monitored the young children that were gathered before him; the atmosphere ambient and the sun gently radiating warmth, after student and teacher alike exchanged a customary greeting in Mandarin, he briefly explained a short synopsis of the lesson that he was going to be teaching to them, and ten pairs of faces; all bright and eager to learn, clung on to their teacher's every word with the intensity of a sponge.

"All right, everyone. For today's lesson, I am going to teach you all how to effectively utilize your chi to enhance your breathing," Kung Lao replied gently. "A much more tranquil lesson compared to last week, no?"

_"Hao, Sifu,_" the shaolin warrior's pupils gently replied in unison; mentally wincing about the grueling lesson that their teacher taught them last week, which involved tearing a ligament in their legs if they did not properly stretch before they were paired for sparring in a practice match.

As Kung Lao closed his eyes, he gently inhaled air into his lungs before he exhaled through his nose gently, and as he asked his students to repeat his actions, they did so without complaint; the pleasant afternoon filled with quiet chanting before he continued "Not only does meditation help to soothe the body and calm the mind, it also aids in heightening your sense of awareness, and you can perceive things that you normally couldn't in the normal spectrum. Like for example, if you listen closely, you can hear the flapping of a bird's wings or the chirping of a grasshopper."

As the children strained their ears while they listened to the wise and calming voice of their teacher, they could soon hear the gentle flapping of a bird's wings as it took off into flight and the soft chirping of a grasshopper that was firmly perched on a blade of grass as it communicated with its friends in the fields outside of the Academy.

After thirty minutes had passed, when the shaolin dragon rose to his feet, he commanded his students to do so as well; several sighs of relief sounding in his ears as the blood in their somewhat stiff legs continued to flow again when they stood, and once he dismissed them for the day, he gently reminded them "Remember, we will meet in the same place next week for your lesson on hand-to-hand combat. Do not forget, young ones."

As the monks in training nodded in understanding, as they bowed to him out of respect, they bid him farewell before they ran off towards the wide, grassy fields to play.

"Such well behaved children they are," Kung Lao replied quietly as a small smile graced his lips. "They are going to become such wise and noble monks once they grow older. I can tell."

As the shaolin dragon disappeared into the Academy, he figured that he would take a much needed nap in his bedchamber for a couple of hours before the gongs that sounded for supper rung.

* * *

The sun began to sink beyond the cover of the northern mountains just as Jade and her faithful steed arrived in the outskirts of the city.

Once the verdant eyed seductress received directions to the local tavern from the stable-hand on duty when she found the stables, he lead Arabella to an empty stall that was filled with fresh hay and clean water, and just as she was about to depart, a soft whinny of protest sounded from the majestic beast, as if to say that she didn't want to be separated from her master.

"Don't worry, girl. It will only be for one night," Jade gently reassured her mount as caramel fingers that were outfitted in finger-less onyx riding gloves reached out to stroke her onyx diamond-tipped muzzle in an affectionate manner. "You can stand to be away from me for that long, can't you?"

With dark brown eyes that were filled with a quiet kind of intelligence, Arabella nickered softly.

"Good girl. Now, remember. If you are on your best behavior when I return in the morning, I will reward you with those apples that I promised you. You did not already forget, did you?" Jade asked quietly.

As her trustworthy steed shook her head vehemently, a soothing laugh bubbled up from deep within the emerald eyed goddess's throat before the stable-hand calmly chimed in "Miss, a word of warning before you leave for the tavern. Some of the local troublemakers are lurking around the establishment around this time. You should be most cautious."

"Thank you for the warning," Jade coolly responded when her gentle laughter died down. "I will keep it in mind."

As heeled boots crunched loudly in the dry grass, as Jade gave Arabella one, last longing look before she left the stables, the stable-hand whispered softly in prayer after her "May Lord Argus keep you safe."

* * *

The moment she set foot into the seemingly quiet tavern, the air burned thickly with sweat, smoke and hard liquor and the overwhelming scent irritated her sensitive nose as it suffocated her like a misty fog.

As the verdant eyed seductress quietly approached the bar and sat down in one of the many unoccupied bar-stools, the barkeeper, who did not look a day over seven-thousand, turned to face her as he was wiping the rim of a drinking glass with a towel, and he asked with a polite smile "What will it be for you, miss?"

"A half loaf of bread, a small block of aged Earthrealm cheddar, red grapes and a glass of your finest wine, if you please," Jade replied softly as she placed a Gold Koin on the recently polished hardwood counter.

As the barkeep accepted her payment and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare her meal, one of the customers, the leader of the local band of ruffians, casually observed the emerald eyed woman from his place at a table in the back of the tavern with a few of his friends; his stormy gray eyes hungrily roving over her voluptuous figure as a predatory smirk tugged upon the corners of his oily lips.

"Damn. Hey, Thanatos. Who is that sexy goddess sitting all by her lonesome at the bar?" one of the man's friends asked curiously as a wolf whistle lowly sounded from his cracked lips as he nudged his leader in the ribs.

"I don't know. But, I'm sure as hell about to find out," the man, Thanatos, confidently replied as he boldly approached the bar; his table-mates lightly snickering behind his back as he did so.

Long, toned legs that traveled for miles. Round, childbearing hips that swayed in a seductive manner when she walked. Large breasts that lightly bounced without much effort. And a firm, well-sculpted backside that those black pants deliciously hugged.

It honestly threw his hormones into overdrive.

Once Thanatos occupied the stool that stood next to Jade's; his voice relaying nothing except obvious arrogance, he replied "Well, hello there. I don't believe that I've seen you around these parts before. So, won't you please indulge me? Why is a drop-dead gorgeous woman such as yourself sitting by herself at the bar?"

As the verdant eyed vixen blatantly ignored her uninvited guest's statement, he replied cockily "The name's Thanatos. I thought that I would be a gentleman and offer you my company."

"Well, Thanatos. I do not know if you have noticed. But, you are beginning to annoy me with your incessant chattering," Jade growled lowly as she decided to acknowledge his presence. "So, if you are smart, you will stop talking to me and return to your table like an obedient puppy."

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. Don't be like that," Thanatos responded as he forcefully squeezed the emerald eyed goddess's backside with rough fingers; the foul stench of Tarkatan liquor strong upon his breath. "I just want to have a little fun, that's all. That's not a crime, is it?"

"I will not ask again," Jade boldly warned; authority thick in her soft and sultry voice as she looked her impolite bar-mate in the eye. "Take your hand off of my backside and remove yourself from my presence before I snap it in two like an frail twig."

At the thought of the emerald eyed rattlesnake making good on her promise, a loud, rumbling laugh bubbled up deep in Thanatos's throat as he called out to his friends "Hey, boys. Are you hearing this? This bitch thinks that she's a bad-ass and she can best me. What a load of bullshit!"

And then, it didn't dawn upon him until he found himself writhing pathetically on the floor, that he understood what was happening; squeals of agony sounding through oily, cracked lips as he clutched at his manhood and Jade proudly towering over him as the heel of her boot that pinned him against the recently polished hardwood roughly dug into his back as she forced his arm behind him.

"Oh, a bitch, am I?" the "Shadow Lioness" laughed coldly as mesmerizing emerald eyes narrowed dangerously; a frigid chill silently snaking down the spine of every occupant in the tavern. "_Raiza,_ you do not know what a bitch truly looks like."

And then, as warm air gently tickled against his ear, she growled "Now, then. Unless you would prefer to hear the shattering of your spine, I would suggest that you try to not struggle too much."

And like clockwork, as hardened jade eyes made contact with the table near the back of the tavern, Jade fiercely barked "I believe that this sniveling dog belongs to you."

When she released Thanatos's arm from behind his back, she kicked him in his rib-cage for good measure before she bared her teeth as she snarled "If any of you no-good lowlifes have even the smallest _iota_ of common sense, you will never again set foot anywhere near this establishment. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, m-ma'am," one of the men that had been conversing with Thanatos earlier stuttered as he visibly quivered from terror when he rose from his chair; fear clearly alight in his oceanic gaze as his comrades followed suit. "W...we're terribly sorry for disturbing this place. Y-you'll never hear from us again. P-please excuse us."

And with speed that Jade didn't even think was remotely possible for even pathetic, whimpering mongrels, as the ruffians swiftly collected their leader and left the tavern as quickly as their adrenaline fueled legs would allow them, when she returned to her seat at the bar, a generous round of applause from the other patrons rewarded her for her act of bravery.

"My apologies for the commotion that has arisen in here, sir," the verdant eyed goddess apologized gently when the barkeeper returned from the kitchen. "I hope that I have not disrupted your fine establishment too much."

"Oh, not at all, miss," he replied softly as he breathed a sigh of relief; soft hazel eyes lighting up with gratitude as he set down his savior's meal in front of her. "In fact, you have provided a great boon for my business this day. Why, if you had not come along when you did, they would have continued to sexually harass my regular female customers. I even lost a small percentage of my usual clientele to that rowdy bunch. Good riddance, that is what I say."

As Jade humbly accepted her praise, when she gently bit into warm, oven-baked bread, she quietly savored the soft, flaky layers as she hummed appreciatively.

"Please, taste the wine. I think that it will be to your refined tastes," the barkeeper gently requested.

Deciding to give her host the benefit of the doubt, when the emerald eyed woman gently brought the wine glass to her lips, a distinct taste of raspberries with a minuet hint of apple danced upon her tongue as the alcoholic beverage slid smoothly down her throat; her long legs crossing over themselves as she complimented before she elegantly sipped at her glass again "Well, it seems that you were right. The wine is incredibly smooth and I can easily taste fruit upon my tongue. Which is a bonus, if I may say so."

"Thank you. I am glad to hear that you enjoy it. I made this particular blend in honor of my late wife. She enjoyed fruit as well." the barkeeper casually replied.

"Oh? You were married?" the emerald eyed vixen asked curiously as she set her wine glass down to place a red grape into her mouth; gently chewing and swallowing the plump piece of fruit before she returned her attention to her gracious host.

"Yes. For the last seven centuries. May Lord Argus rest her soul," the bartender responded quietly as he became sorrowful for only a moment.

"Oh. Well, then. You have my condolences, for what it's worth," Jade replied sympathetically.

"Thank you. Ah, my beautiful Shianni," the barkeeper sighed wearily. "If she were still here with me, I would have loved for you to meet her. She was the most kindhearted woman that I have ever known. Well, aside from my own mother, whom has also dearly departed from this world."

As Jade finished the last of her wine in a elegant manner, her host asked "Would you like me to wrap up your leftovers, miss?"

"Yes, please," the "Shadow Lioness" softly replied as a small yawn escaped her notice.

As he noticed the emerald eyed seductress's weariness, as he wrapped her leftovers in special brown wrapping paper that would prevent them from spoiling for a week, as he filled a satchel with the aforementioned food items, the bartender commented offhandedly "Miss, if you are a looking for a room to rent for the night, there is an available one upstairs. And for you, it is free of charge."

"Thank you for the generous offer. But, I can not accept without at least paying for the room in advance. It would just not sit well with me if I expect to just get something for free," Jade openly protested.

"Nonsense. You scared those hoodlums off, did you not? Please, I insist. It is the least that I can offer you," the barkeeper stubbornly replied before a warm and genuine smile played upon his lips.

"Well, if you are certain that I will not be taking advantage of your hospitality, then, I humbly accept. Thank you," Jade spoke with soothing warmth in her voice, and when her host handed her the satchel that was filled with her leftover supper, when she rose from her stool to head upstairs for the evening; caramel eyelids growing heavy with sleeping dust, as the wooden staircase lightly creaked underneath her weight as she ascended up the steps at a brisk pace, the last words that he spoke were "Good night, miss. May Lord Argus bring you pleasant dreams."

* * *

**TMoSD:** *happily munching on a Snickers bar while watching MKX X-Rays on Youtube*

**Kung Lao: ***hobbles into the room with a crutch; his arm in a sling and his leg in a cast with a pissed off expression on his face as he literally beats the fangirls from the last chapter off with a stick with his good arm* Back, you vile harpies! Back! Back!

**TMoSD: **Wow, I never thought I would actually see the day when the saying "Beating the girls off with a stick" would become literal.

**Kung Lao: ***gives her a look that could melt steel once he slams the door shut* Not. One. Word.

**TMoSD: ***rolls her eyes* Oh, here we go...

**Kung Lao: **You are the problem! You deliberately sent me to my death by throwing me into the lion's den!

**TMoSD: **I know. And I shouldn't have. So for that, I'm sorry. I apologize.

**Kung Lao: **All right. Who are you and what have you done with the real Mistress of Shadow Dragons? She would never apologize to me like this.

**TMoSD: **What are you talking about? I am The Mistress of Shadow Dragons.

**Kung Lao: **No, you're not. Because if you were, you would have hit me over the head with a 2x4 and leave me in some random forest where I would have to fend for myself in the harsh, unforgiving wilderness!

**TMoSD: **Oh, come on. What do you want from me? I can't admit that I'm actually sorry for a change?

**Kung Lao: **No, you can not. Because, we fictional video game characters all know that it is not physically possible for you fanfiction authors to ever apologize to us after what wrongdoing you have committed. It just cannot be done!

**TMoSD: **Stop breaking the 4th wall, damn it! That's my job!

**TMoSD: ***temples throbs angrily* I knew it. I fucking knew it! I should've never let Kitana rope me into this guilt trip. Oh, do I so have a few choice words for her when I go back to Edenia to visit.

**Kung Lao: **Well, it would seem that you've returned to your rude and aggressive self.

**TMoSD: ***gives him "the middle-finger salute"*

**Kung Lao: ***sighs wearily* I rest my case.

* * *

**Kitana:** Please review so that the Mistress of Shadow Dragons will not murder me!


	5. Chapter 4

**~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ [Chapter 4]**

* * *

_As a young woman bathed, as porcelain fingers gently massaged her scalp with a pleasant smelling elixir before it was rinsed off with warm water, a soft sigh escaped from carnation painted lips, and the handmaiden asked in gentle concern "Does something trouble you, milady?"_

_"No, nothing is troubling me," the young woman simply replied. "I was just simply dwelling upon the banquet, that is all."_

_"Do you feel nervous?" the handmaiden gently inquired._

_"Somewhat, I suppose," the young woman softly admitted. "But, I can tell that this gathering of foreign dignitaries from around the realm is obviously just a facade to earn their trust and it does not change how I feel about our Emperor. He is a black-hearted tyrant and he must be dealt with."_

_"Milady, you must keep your voice down," the handmaiden lightly warned as she helped her charge to stand in the washing tub; the frigid air that blew in from the eastern mountains gently caressing her naked body with its cruel, bitter kiss. "The walls have ears. And I agree with you. But, you must remember your place. We are nothing more than pawns to him."_

_"My apologies," the young woman apologized as she wrapped a towel colored a soft snowfall around her voluptuous figure; her attendant using another one to dry her hair until it was styled into natural, wavy curls at the tips. "It is just that this is one of the only times that I can truly vent my frustrations."_

_"It is alright," the handmaiden kindly replied as she waved off her charge's comment. "I understand how you feel. Now, come. Let us head next door to the dressing room so that I may finish outfitting you for the banquet."_

_As the young woman was led out of the bathhouse in nothing but a simple towel, she couldn't help but feel that, for this night only, the gods were on her side as they kept a careful watch on her._

* * *

_"I must admit. Even though our Emperor is a demonic and soulless conqueror, he most certainly has an eye for exquisite artwork. It is a shame that I must wear it to tonight's festivities," the young woman softly exclaimed as she was drawn towards a ballgown of grand craftsmanship the moment she set foot into into the dressing room; caramel fingers gently brushing against the silk threads. _

_As she removed the towel that modestly covered her body, her temporarily assigned attendant helped her into the gown without much struggle; the article of clothing in question being specifically tailored to fit to her shape like a hourglass as the dark forest green that made up the outline complimented her beautiful emerald eyes. _

_The petticoat that lied underneath the width of the skirt comfortably surrounded her as it rippled flawlessly like water upon a pond's surface, which exposed long, shapely legs. The soft bodice that lied behind velvety silk accentuated and drew attention to her ample bosom, and as the black ribbon in the back of the gown was being tied into a perfect bow around her waist, the handmaiden asked curiously "How do you feel, milady? Does the gown fit all right? I did not tie the ribbon too tight around your waist, did I?"_

_"Oh, no. The gown feels fine on me," the young woman admitted as she waved off her attendant's concerns with a dusky hand. "It is not too tight to where I cannot breathe and it is not too loose to where it might pool around my feet. I will be able to move about most comfortably."_

_"Oh, that is good," the handmaiden gently exclaimed as she breathed a gentle sigh of relief. "Well, since the gown fits all right, let us move over to the mirror so that I may brush your hair."_

_As the young woman was gently asked to sit on the plush, scarlet cushion of the chair on the other side of the room, once she did so, the vivid reflection of the beautiful woman within the mirror's crystal gaze silently stared back at her; the bristles of the hairbrush that was continuously being run down through her soft chocolate hair lulling her to sleep. _

_Once the hairbrush had been placed on the counter-top, a__s the young woman rose from the chair, a mask in the image of a Earthrealm fox was placed into her waiting hands as the handmaiden briefly explained "The Emperor has specifically asked that each and every guest that attends tonight's festivities wear a mask so as to invoke a air of mystery. Now if you will excuse me, I must head down to the kitchens to oversee some last-minute dinner preparations. Good evening to you, milady."_

_As the handmaiden curtsied to her charge before she politely excused herself, as the young woman let a soft sigh escape from her carnation colored lips, she replied in a fearless voice "Well, it seems that I have very little choice. I am ready to welcome Death with open arms."_

* * *

_Once the young woman descended down the spiraling stone staircase; the heels of her onyx stilettos clicking against said stone noisily, she noticed that a man was patiently waiting for her on the ground floor. _

_"Good evening to you, milady," the young man greeted in a warm, sincere tone; melted chocolate eyes dancing with amusement behind the cover of his fearsome dragon mask as he bowed to her before he placed a gentle kiss against the back of her knuckles; his suit complimenting his well-chiseled form well. "If no one has already done so, may I accompany you in tonight's festivities?"_

_In almost all of the young woman's seven thousand years of living within constant torment while trapped behind cold, stony walls, never before has a man addressed her with a kind and gentle disposition. _

_The feeling honestly unnerved her as her caramel cheeks flared heatedly and she was suddenly thankful for the cover of the mask that she was required to wear._

_"Yes, I would very much enjoy your company," the young woman softly responded. "My worries will be laid to rest, now that I know that someone will be watching over me."_

_"I thank you, milady," the young man replied with a soft chuckle as he bowed again before he offered his arm to her. "So, shall we head to the dining hall, then?"_

_As the young woman linked her arm through her escort of the evening's offered one, she replied in a gentle "Yes. Let us be off."_

* * *

_Once the young woman and her escort entered the dining hall, several pairs of eyes that hid behind masks in the image of various Earthrealm animals fell upon them with a cold and calculating gaze; highly esteemed guests that were invited from different corners of the realm such as lords, noblemen and aristocrats as well as high-ranking officials of the High Court being responsible for said act, and she instinctively curled up to him in response._

_As they approached a long table that stretched from one end of the room to the other, once the young man gently pulled out a chair for her to show that he was a gentleman, the young woman replied with a warm "Thank you," even though it was quite difficult to hear over the incessant chattering of the other guests, and once she seated herself, he occupied the vacant seat next to her._

_Suddenly, with only a dismissive wave of his hand, the Emperor motioned to every single person in the room that he was about to speak; people now resembling frantically scurrying mice as they found an empty seat in time to sit in as the deathly silence that followed was so thick, it could only be broken with the sound of a pin drop._

_"My esteemed guests," the monstrous conqueror bellowed in a thunderous voice behind the cover of his three-headed serpent mask. "As I am sure that many of you may have been made aware, the bulk of the Tarkatan horde has organized a rather elaborate uprising against my benevolent rule, which in turn, has raised questions about my leadership. __Now, I do not wish to declare war against them. But, if they continue to defy my laws, then I will have no other choice. So, I will travel to the Wastelands within a week's time, where I have arranged to meet with their leader to create a treaty that will hopefully prevent more blood from being shed between our two peoples." _

_"How can these people be so easily fooled by this nonsense?" the young woman lowly muttered in bafflement. "Surely, there are at least a couple of intelligent individuals here tonight who can easily see through his carefully worded lies and false promises?"_

_As the young woman was brought out of her reverie by a hand gently brushing against her arm, as she looked over to her escort, he asked in a low whisper if she was all right, and she silently nodded to let him know that everything was fine, which laid his momentary worries to rest._

_"Ahem. If you two are finished, may I resume with my speech?" the Emperor growled lowly in annoyance as he cleared his throat; several pairs of eyes glaring venomously in their direction for their blatant disrespect, and they both muttered a soft apology in response._

_"Now, where was I? Ah, yes. While I am away, my twin daughters will be acting in my stead as temporary rulers," he mentioned as he motioned for two women that were sitting to either side of him to stand; one of which hiding her beautiful face behind the mask of a white rabbit as she was dressed in a sapphire blue dress that accentuated her womanly curves while the other was clad in a dress that was bathed in a shade of magenta so dark, it nearly bordered upon violet purple as her face, while not as fair or unblemished as her sister's, was obscured by a mask in the image of a ravenous wolf. "So, should I hear from either one of them that chaos and pandemonium has been caused within these stone walls, I promise that, when I hunt down and find the accused party responsible, I will bestow upon them a fate that is worse than death."_

_Once the two women seated themselves after they politely curtsied for their father's guests, the Emperor finished his speech with "Now, then. If there are no more objections, then please. Enjoy the banquet."_

_And with a swift clap of meaty hands, serving women suddenly came prancing out of the kitchens with food and drink in a elegant dance; their voluptuous bodies dressed only in long scarlet skirts and nothing else._

_"Why are all of these women dressed in such an inappropriate manner?" the young man asked quietly._

_As the young woman stole a quick glance at the serving women, sadness briefly flashed within verdant eyes as she explained "The women that become prisoners here...they are viewed as objects of pleasure rather than human beings. When the Emperor and his soldiers are feeling stressed, they will force the women that have been marked as concubines to engage in sexual intercourse against their will. And what is even worse, is that more often than not, for many of the young mothers here, they have resorted to raising their children alone because most of the men here are lowly cowards that cannot commit to fatherhood."_

_"And they have the audacity to call themselves men?" the young man questioned as he shook his head in shame. "It is disgraceful."_

_"Oh, if they could only learn from your example," the young woman gently replied. "How to be patient and understanding. And, for what it's worth, I think that you will make for a fine father someday."_

_"Well, thank you for the compliment, milady," the young man replied as he gave his escort a small smile. "And for the record, any child would be lucky to have you for a mother, because not only are you beautiful, you are also gentle and caring."_

_As caramel cheeks flushed heatedly for the second time that night behind the cover of the vulpine mask at her escort's comment, just as the young woman's dining plate was being filled with smoked halibut, warm bread, and crisp vegetables, she swiftly rose from her chair._

_"Where are you going?" the young man asked worriedly._

_"I am going to step outside for a moment. It has become unbearably stuffy in here," the young woman replied in half-truth._

_"Would you like me to come with you?" the young man asked in gentle concern._

_"Thank you for your concern," the young woman softly answered. "But, I assure you. I will be fine."_

_As she politely excused herself, she could feel two pairs of eyes eerily fall upon her - the concerned brown of her escort and the blazing scarlet of her Emperor..._

* * *

_Once the young woman safely made her way to the balcony, as dusky fingers gripped cold metal, as she leaned against the railing, the cold evening air seemed to grow even colder as it roughly bit and nipped at her dark skin._

_"I must admit, I am quite surprised," she admitted quietly as she removed her mask and looked to the starless sky; wavy locks of chocolate fluttering in the wind. "I have never felt so...at ease with a man before tonight. Is this the gods' way of telling me that they have finally heard my plea, and they want to help me escape from this accursed castle?"_

_As she pondered on her thoughts until she could no longer take the harsh wind biting at her skin, as she gave one, last look to the eastern mountains that were bathed in silver moonlight, as she placed her mask over her face and headed back to the dining hall; immediate warmth seeping back into her chilled bones the moment she stepped back into the castle, she sincerely hoped that she wasn't being set up for disappointment._

* * *

_"Are you alright, milady? You were gone for quite a while," the young man asked quietly; his concern for her coloring his words once she returned to her place beside him, and her supper, which had been left untouched, had now grown cold._

_"Yes, I am alright," the young woman softly answered. "I just needed some time alone to collect my thoughts."_

_As the young man gave his escort's hand a gentle squeeze in a attempt to comfort her, the Emperor suddenly rose from his seat at the head of the table; motioning for his guests to relocate to the ballroom, where they would all dance throughout the evening._

* * *

_After being led through a series of hallways that curved and twisted into a natural maze, the Emperor led his esteemed guests into a grand ballroom of exquisite beauty; chandeliers that hung elegantly on the ceiling giving off a soft glow as they illuminated the entire room with their warmth, and the massive windows that served as a looking glass to the outside world showed an breathtaking view of the evening sky; the moon glowing in an ethereal silver as it shone in a sky devoid of stars._

_Once everyone that was presently accounted for had chosen a partner to dance with, as the young man took a moment to marvel at his escort's beauty, a soft smile played across his lips and he asked in a gentle voice when he held out a hand to her "Would you care to dance, milady?"_

_As the young woman was asked that one question, for a brief moment, she thought that she could see orbs of melted chocolate dance in amusement behind the deceptive veil of her escort's dragon mask. But, she pushed the thought aside when she gently lowered her hand into his as she replied softly "Yes, I would be delighted to dance."_

_As the young man led his charge out onto the floor where all of the other guests had conjured, he captured her waist in a strong, yet, gentle hold, and she, in turn, placed her arms around his neck, and when __a melody that filled the entire ballroom with a rather somber tone began to play,__ they swayed to a rhythm within a vast sea of monochrome that was meant for them alone; __several pairs of eyes falling upon two women that were dressed in elegant attire as they took to their station by the grand piano. _

_The pianist, with how she carried herself, was of a slender build; short, raven locks reaching to the base of her neck as her eyes shone in a dazzling shade of emerald. Her partner, the violinist, had more of a voluptuous figure that obviously showed in the black dress that she wore as it gently hugged her womanly curves in all of the right places; wavy scarlet hair seeming to come to life in an intense blaze as they reached to the small of her back and eyes that were as calming as the sea sparked with kindness._

_Once the pianist took her seat on the bench of the grand piano and the violinist readied her bow upon the strings of her violin, she ran said bow across the length of her instrument with a well practiced hand; her partner joining in soon afterward as nimble fingers played snow white keys with flawless elegance._

_"Smile."_

_"Pardon?" the young woman replied absentmindedly._

_"Smile," the young man repeated. "Such natural beauty should not be wasted on one so young."_

_"You must forgive me," the young woman quietly apologized. "But, I do not know how to smile anymore. I have been locked away in this place for far too long to be allowed to."_

_"Ah, that is a shame," the young man responded sadly. "I would have liked to see you light up a entire room with an uplifting smirk."_

_As the young woman looked away from her escort for only a moment, knowing that he would never again get a opportunity like this, as he decided to throw caution to the wind and act upon his impulses, he gently enveloped carnation painted lips in a sweet, syrupy kiss; __electricity flowing excitedly through her veins in a sudden rush through__ its warm, comforting touch before he quietly pulled away. _

_With any and all of her coherent train of thought now thoroughly scrambled from the kiss that had just been bestowed upon her, __as her escort led her by the hand off of the ballroom floor; careful to mind the other occupants as they skillfully weaved their way around them, she __whispered "Where are we going?"_

_"To the balcony where you have just returned from," __the young man explained.__ "Hopefully, our gracious host will be too distracted with entertaining his guests to notice that we have gone missing from the crowd." _

_As she was utterly astonished by the fact that a man, whom she barely even knew, would go to such great lengths to ensure that she could live the rest of her life in relative happiness, the young woman honestly felt like crying as tears formed in the corners of her mesmerizing emerald eyes._

_As she muttered a quiet "Thank you" for everything that her brave escort was doing for her, he gave her a assuring smile as they quietly slipped away into the night._

* * *

_As the young woman and her escort emerged onto the balcony without anyone noticing them, much to their good fortune, as he fearlessly jumped over the metal railing, only to safely land on his feet in front of massive iron doors, he gently called up to her "Do not worry. Jump. I promise that I will catch you." _

_As the young woman trusted in her escort's words, as she followed suit and jumped over the railing, true to his promise, he caught her in his strong arms and his gentle, protective aura washed over her in calming waves; hooded caramel blankets beginning to lower in drowsiness._

_"Well, aren't I lucky?" the young man easily joked. "Of all the wishes that I have ever had, I honestly did not expect that rescuing a beautiful maiden from the clutches of a terrible fire-breathing dragon would be one of them."_

_As a soft chuckle bubbled up from deep within the young woman's throat, as a shrill whistle met her sensitive ears, a proud whinny was heard as a handsome stallion of an impressive build was galloping towards them up the winding trail, and when the impressive beast stood by his master, __she looked upon him with soft emerald eyes; gently reaching out to stroke his mane, which was colored a dark shade of onyx as he responded positively to her touch as he nuzzled into her hand before she asked "Oh, your steed is quite handsome. What is his name?"_

_"Shade," the young man answered lightly._

_"Shade? It is a fitting name," the young woman replied gently as she returned her attention to the ink colored stallion._

_"I agree," the young man answered before he lifted his escort up into the back of the saddle._

_Once he lifted himself into the front of the saddle, as he gently took hold of his stallion's reins, the young woman asked quietly "Is it alright for me to be riding on his back like this?"_

"_Yes, it is fine," the young man explained. "It just takes him a while to warm up to new people. And for him to have already taken a liking to you, that feat in itself is not so easily achieved."_

_As the young woman held her escort from behind, he whispered a few words into his noble steed's ear, and once he raced off into the night, she asked curiously "Where are you taking me?"_

_"We are returning to Earth, far beyond the Emperor's watchful eye," the young man gently answered. "So, until you feel that you are ready to return to your true home, you are more than welcome to stay with me in mine."_

_As the young woman nuzzled comfortably into her escort's back; the rhythm of his strong heartbeat gently thrumming against her ear, she was thankful, that for once, she decided to listen to her heart instead of her instincts, and she uttered a quiet prayer of gratitude to the gods for sending a knight in shining armor to rescue her from her never ending fairy-tale._

* * *

As the light of the morning sun quietly chased away the last few remnants of the dream that clung to the edges of his mind, as Kung Lao began to stir within his bed, once chocolate eyes blearily opened, he gently rubbed the last bit of sleeping dust away from them.

"Who was that woman in my dream?" the shaolin warrior muttered quietly to himself as he became more alert to his surroundings; the muscles in his back popping uncomfortably in protest when he lazily stretched. "Well, she was quite beautiful, whoever she was."

Once bare feet made contact with the recently polished wooden floor, as Kung Lao dressed in his usual shaolin attire, after he neatly made up his bed, he picked up the calligraphy brush that was idly sitting in a ink bottle on his writing desk, and in well-written Mandarin, he wrote a note explaining where he would be for the rest of the day so he wouldn't worry the older monks.

When he felt that the note was versed to his liking, the shaolin warrior left the note on his pillow, and as he closed the heavy iron doors to his bedchamber behind him as he emerged into the hallway, as he was making his way outside to the courtyard, where a hidden alcove that he discovered on accident when he was younger awaited him, and when he used the active portal that would cross him over from Earthrealm to Edenia, he hoped that he would be able to steal away a longtime friend away from her royal duties for at least an hour so they could catch up on current events in their lives in private.

* * *

As the gentle warmth of the afternoon sun settled comfortably upon Jade's dusky caramel skin as she was returning to the central square from the Imperial Palace; the imposing scale of said building seeming grandiose as it touched the heavens whether she were viewing it from a distance or just outside crystalline gates, as she walked through the marketplace, calculating emerald eyes briefly scanned over several stalls that had been set up before daybreak, and when she found a familiar one, she approached with long, graceful strides.

"Ah, Lady Jade. What a pleasure it is to see you again," the shopkeeper gently greeted from behind his stall as he engaged in a conversation with one of his most loyal customers; a nearly blinding smile gracing his lips. "To what do I owe the visit of the stunning beauty that stands before me, Royal Advisor to our beloved Queen Sindel?"

"Please, Kelsar. Must you flatter me every time that I come to visit you?" Jade asked as she laughed softly.

"My sincerest apologies, milady. It is quite difficult to break these old habits, you see," Kelsar answered sheepishly.

"So, it would seem," the emerald eyed vixen lightly replied, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Now, then. What can I get for you to take with you on your way back to the Palace?" Kelsar asked calmly.

"Hmm...Five of your finest apples will suffice for me, thank you," Jade replied sweetly. "I made a promise to Arabella that I would reward her when we arrived."

"Ah, Arabella. It has been quite some time since I've seen that sweetheart of a mare. How is she doing?" Kelsar asked curiously.

"She is doing well," the emerald eyed warrior warmly responded. "She was actually quite excited about being able to stretch her legs after so long."

"Oh, I have no doubt. Does no one in the Palace ever let her out of her stable?" Kelsar inquired softly.

"On rare occasions, only the stable-hand on duty will take her out for exercise," Jade replied sadly. "But, it may be high time that I resolve that issue when I return."

"That is good. Tis' quite a shame to hear that one of the finest horses in all of Edenia is being forced to be locked away in a lonely stable like an wild animal," Kelsar replied in a lightly angered tone.

As Jade nodded in agreement, the proprietor of the produce stall reached behind the counter and placed five apples that shone as bright as a well polished ruby into a well-crafted leather satchel before he closed the opening and gently placed it into her waiting hands as he gently exclaimed "There, you are. Five of the sweetest apples in my inventory, just as you've requested."

"Thank you," Jade replied in gratitude as she secured the satchel around her womanly hips. "You know, Kelsar. If I did not know any better, I would think that you only spoil me with only the finest of your produce, because I am one of your most loyal customers."

"What? No. Perish the very thought, milady!" Kelsar responded with mock hurt in his gentle voice.

And then, as weathered lips gently pressed against knuckles that were covered by onyx riding gloves, as caramel cheeks flared heatedly from the gesture, Jade calmly pulled her hand away as she quietly scolded "Kelsar, please! You know how I feel about displays of affection in public!"

"A thousand apologies again, my dear," Kelsar softly apologized. "But, I cannot help it. Your natural beauty radiates from your very being like a rose in the spring. But, that should come as no surprise. You do take after your mother, after all."

"My mother?" Jade asked in puzzlement. "How do you know of my mother? She has been dead for several millennia."

"Child. I have been a longtime friend of your parents before you were even brought into this world. Tell me. Do you remember anything of the Great Invasion?" Kelsar asked curiously.

"I remember very little of it. Why do you ask?" Jade asked curiously; her soft, sultry voice suddenly growing very quiet.

"Be thankful," Kelsar gravely added. "You were only a toddler at the time, after all."

As Jade briefly pondered over the new information that was being relayed to her, Kelsar continued to ask "Tell me. Have you ever wondered about your mother's death?"

"I have, actually," the emerald eyed seductress softly replied. "I once even asked Queen Sindel when I was first recruited into her employ, and she simply told me that she died while in natural childbirth with me."

"Ah, but that was only a ruse," Kelsar replied grimly; his lips set into a fine line. "You see, my dear. Before he died and our beloved Edenia merged with Outworld, I had been sworn to secrecy by King Jerrod that I should never reveal this information to you until you grew older. But, now that you are most certainly of age, I feel that it is only right that you deserve to know such things."

As Jade remained silent, he continued "The notion that your mother died during childbirth was nothing more than a cover-up. In truth, she lost her life when a black arrow from one of Kahn's demonic archers pierced through her gentle heart while she was trying to protect you before she was disemboweled and used as a banner to instill morale in his armies."

"By the gods," Jade whispered in a low, horrified tone. "Of all the immoral, heinous acts that monster has committed. Kelsar, please. I barely remember anything about my parents as it is. Whatever information you can relay to me about them, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Yes, of course, my dear," Kelsar replied gently as he pulled out a chair for the emerald eyed woman to sit down in. "But before that, you might want to sit down. This may take a while to explain."

* * *

_Your father and I were once the most feared assassins amongst King Jerrod's army and your mother was a highly educated scholar as well as Queen Sindel's military tactician. They met one night during a gala celebrating the King and Queen's two-thousandth anniversary; quickly falling in love and deciding to marry a year shortly after courtship._

_And after two hundred years have passed, your mother thought it an appropriate time to raise a family. _

_So, over the next several months, your parents attempted to conceive for a child. But, sadly, the attempt of bringing about new life into the world turned to heartbreak when she discovered that she had miscarried. _

_Of course, this would not lead her astray, for she always was a bit on the stubborn side, despite having a kind and gentle heart._

_As another year passed after the miscarriage, Lord Argus seemed to have heard your parents' desperate plea to bear a child, because about a month into the new year, your mother had eagerly announced that she was with child. _

_So, as the months quickly passed, as the anticipation of bringing unborn life into the world became nearly maddening and her belly swelled, your father and I were hard at work constructing a nursery within the upstairs level of their two-story home in a quiet village that lied far beyond the boundaries of the Palace._

_One evening, I had decided to stop by your parent's home after my nightly round of patrolling the village to speak of something important with your father when we were suddenly interrupted in the middle of our conversation by a cry of agony from upstairs. _

_So, throughout the entire night, your father and I cycled between breaks as we stayed by your mother's side; comforting her as best as we could as she looked at the both of us with jaded eyes glassy and pain-ridden and tanned cheeks flushed with perspiration._

_It felt as if though the dawn would never come. But, when the faint light of the morning sun had finally broken out over the distant mountains, with it, it carried the pleasant wailing of new life as your mother laid upon her pillow; exhausted and in terrible pain, but with a weary smile gracing her lips as she had just given birth to her newborn daughter._

_After most of the blood had been cleaned and the umbilical cord had been severed, I gently wrapped the newborn in a towel and handed her over to her mother as she cradled her in her arms; minuscule pools of emerald mirroring her own as she looked down upon the child and whispered to her in a quiet, loving voice "Welcome to the world, my precious Jade."_

* * *

_Three hundred years have passed since your birth, and you were now a toddler learning how to walk. You were mirroring your mother's image with the fall of each passing day, yet you favored to be around either your father or myself whenever I would come by to visit._

_On one particular summer afternoon, after you had finished your lunch and had been put down for your nap, I had stopped by to discuss with your mother about your education, only for her to tell me that she would tutor you herself once you had come of age._

_Of course, this dream was to be short-lived however, because before either of us could figure out what was going on, a bloodcurdling scream pierced through the sky like an arrow, followed by abrupt silence and inky, black smoke that burned thickly in the air like a dangerous poison._

_Sensing in my spirit that something devastating was no doubt going to follow behind the chaos that ensued, I instructed your mother to head upstairs to your bedroom to hide alongside you while your father and I set out to check upon the well being of the village._

* * *

_By the time that we had arrived in the village square, the scene that played before us was horrific. _

_Crimson ran through the streets as the metallic scent of copper burned strongly in our noses. Fires licked hungrily at rooftops as villagers were forced from the safety of their homes, only to be brutally slaughtered by invading soldiers; others who had not yet been taken by force were burned alive, their cries of agony tearing the blood red sky apart._

_With a ferocity that I never knew existed within him until that very moment, your father instructed me to check on both you and your mother while he would stay behind to protect what remained of the village. _

_I argued that he could not possibly fight off an entire army by himself. _

_He argued back that he cared not what dangers would befall him, so long as the lives of his wife and young daughter were spared in mercy._

_Faced with an difficult decision, I left my longtime comrade behind to return to your home as he defiantly stared Death in the face._

* * *

_As I ran through the forest; nothing but pure adrenaline fueling me, I silently prayed to Lord Argus that nothing had befallen either you or your mother._

_By the time I had returned to your home, I quickly threw the door open with a gentle amount of force and I raced upstairs to the first room on the upper level. _

_But, from the moment I entered, I noticed that you were huddled in the corner; heart-wrenching sobbing wracking your small, fragile body as you curl into yourself._

_"Why?" I asked bitterly as I spat and cursed our God's name, wondering why He did not hear my plea. "Why have you forsaken us, Lord Argus?" _

_Once you take notice of me, you run straight into my arms; small pools of liquid emerald glassy as hot, wet tears streamed down your dark cheeks as you cry out "Mama! Mama!" _

_As I noticed your mother's still form, a pool of blood had accumulated underneath her and the head of an arrow was sticking out of her back; she using her own body as a shield to protect you before the weapon found her kind heart and her innards were gruesomely strewn all over the floor. _

_"Do not look, little one," I quietly reply in sorrow as I prevent you from looking over your shoulder. "Just close your eyes and hold onto me."_

_As you were only a child at the time, it only made sense that you wouldn't understand what was happening, and as you __pounded upon my armored chest with your tiny,__ balled up fists as you wailed in sadness, you believed that if unleashed your emotions on me, it would be enough to bring your mother back from the afterlife._

_After for what had seemed like quite some time, with you simply being too exhausted to pound upon me anymore, as you cried yourself to sleep, I cradled you against me as __I whispered lowly before I recited an ancient Edenian incantation that would cloak the user in shadow __"Do not worry, Malik. I will evacuate with young Jade just as you requested. Goodbye, Artemis. You were a loving wife and a caring mother. May you both find eternal peace in the afterlife." _

_As we escaped through the window without harm, I had planned to take you to the next village over, where you would be well cared for by another friend of your parents._

_As I took one, last longing look at the once peaceful village that once overlooked a treacherous mountain range, but had now become the eternal resting place of your parents as it savagely burned to the ground, I felt my electric blue eyes cloud over with pain and sadness. But, I knew that there was no time to mourn. The hounds would surely be upon us if we did not flee._

* * *

_Late into the night, we stumbled upon a forest that lied to the south only a hour's walk from what was once your village, where we would stop and make camp after having traveled for quite a distance. Sensing that there was no immediate danger within the vicinity, I dispelled the shadow incantation and I laid you gently against the base of a weeping willow tree._

_"Elder Gods bless your soul," I whispered to you sadly. "No child, however young, should ever have to experience such traumatic events. But, despite all that has happened, you have shown resilience. I commend you for that."_

_As I place a gentle kiss upon your furrowed brow, I set off towards the river to catch fish for our supper. But, before I did so, I summoned my faithful dragon companion, Kusanagi, to watch over you._

* * *

_About an hour later, you begin to stir from your slumber. As the warming glow of the fire illuminated your small frame, I noticed the dried tear stains on your dark cheeks; most likely feeling emotionally drained from accepting the crippling realization that you no longer had a home or a mother and father to return to._

_I always knew that you possessed a level of intellect that separated you from other children your age._

_As you take notice of Kusanagi, not intimidated in the least by his fearsome appearance, you outstretch your hand to soothingly stroke his smooth scales as he leans comfortably into your touch, and as I hear you say __"I'm hungry," in a drowsy voice; I place a plate with diced fish and bread into your small hands._

_As we eat our supper in relative silence, I look to the sky. _

_Thunder rumbled angrily as dark storm clouds gathered overhead. _

_"An appropriate fit," I mused quietly._

_Once we were finished with our meal, as I take our plates and place them on the ground beside me, as I watch you lean into the companion that I often viewed as a welcome respite while on long and tiring missions for the Edenian crown as he curls his maced tail around you in a protective manner, I ask quietly __"Are you full, little one?", and y__ou answer my question with a nod before you release a small yawn; indicating that you were beginning to grow weary again._

_As I notice that the air was beginning to grow chilly due to the sudden drop in temperature, I rummaged through my knapsack to find a blanket to cover you. _

_After locating the aforementioned item, I wrap it securely around the emerald dress that adorned your fragile frame before taking my place on the opposite side of the fire. _

_As you once again drift off into slumber, I feel a small smile tug upon the corners of my lips as I whisper sincerely "Good night, little Jade. I love you."_

* * *

_As the soft morning light shone down on me from openings in the leafy canopy of the treetops, as I begin to stir from my watch over the area for most of the night; remembering that I extinguished the fire before I dozed off, a__s I look over to you, I notice that you were still slumbering peacefully against Kusanagi. _

_I did not want to arouse you while you were like this. _

_But, I knew that we needed to leave this place soon._

_"Good morning, little one," I reply softly when you finally stir from your sleep. "Did you sleep well?"_

_"Yes," you answer gently as you rub at your emerald eyes tiredly._

_"Good. We will be leaving after breakfast," I explain briefly._

_"Why?" you ask in curiosity._

_"Do not worry about it. The matter does not concern you," I reply a bit coldly; noting that I never wanted you to know that the murderers of your parents were now actively pursuing you like a wild animal._

_Deciding that you were not going to wonder about what I had meant by my words, as you rise to your feet with the blanket still wrapped about your body, you rouse Kusanagi from his slumber as well, __I reply gently to t__he massive onyx dragon that had become my irreplaceable partner in battle over the years when a human could only do so much__ "Thank you for watching over young Jade, old friend. I appreciate the assistance immensely," and he __roars lowly to me as if to say "You're welcome."_

_After gathering a couple of apples from a nearby apple tree and rummaging through my knapsack once more to retrieve the bread from the previous evening's supper, we eat our breakfast in moderate silence; __the cheerful singing of birds being the only sound that interrupted us, and after I dispose of our waste, a__s I collect the blanket from your shoulders and place it back into my knapsack, __as Kusanagi returns to his home within my shadow, I __clear the area of any evidence of there ever being any human interaction, and as__ I__ cradle you against my chest, as I quietly recite the incantation that I had used to travel here in secrecy, I__ reply gently "Come, little one. Let us be off."_

* * *

_Around an hour or so later, long after we had fled from the watchful surveillance of the forest, I felt something attach itself to the cloak of darkness in which we were taking refuge._

_Once whatever had latched onto the cloak had been able to cleave it in two with ease, we were completely exposed to our pursuers, and once I was finally able to identify what had dispelled my incantation, a lone, metal scythe designed with cryptic and mysterious cerulean rune markings came into my line of view._

_"Well done, Scythe," I heard a mysterious voice sound out a moment later. "Did I not say that if we followed him, we could easily claim the girl?"_

_"Show yourselves, cowards!" I roared lowly. "Do not hide your presence from me!"_

_"Did you hear that, Hades?" the one who I assumed to be Scythe spoke slyly. "This insignificant worm wishes for us to reveal ourselves. So be it."_

_As a whirlwind of dark energy flared and then dispersed, I was able to size up our assailants at a glance._

_The woman, Scythe, was quite tall; her aura radiating waves of malicious energy as a black skull-shaped dress hugged a slender, voluptuous figure and long chocolate hair flowed behind her as eyes the color of the ocean coldly stared me down. _

_Her partner, Hades, was a man of a lean yet heavier build with scruffy ebony hair, black pants that covered the lower half of a well-chiseled body and weathered onyx boots adorning said frame; a Earthrealm tiger mask hiding his true face as he commanded a regal sense of authority when he spoke._

_"So, are you going to take him down or should I?" Scythe asked nonchalantly as she took a step towards me; the wind that danced around her signaling only the essence of death._

_"I will do it," Hades replied gruffly behind the tiger mask that obscured his face. "Remember, the girl is to be kept alive before we present her to the Emperor."_

_"Emperor?" I mentally questioned. "What in Edenia's lush, green plains is he talking about?"_

_Before I could even comprehend what had happened, a blow that could shatter bone with relative ease was delivered to my stomach; the force behind said blow equivalent to being tackled by an adult dragon. _

_As I fell to my knees like a dog would to his master, I refused to let go of you even though I felt as if I was going to black out at any given moment. _

_"Hmph. Such stubbornness that you display, He Who Was Born In Shadow. Refusing to relinquish the child, even though you know that it is impossible to resist? How disgustingly noble," Hades sneered as he towered above me._

_As I feel the male assassin swiftly kick me in the mouth; the familiar rusting of blood welling upon my tongue, as I spit the metallic tang out onto the earth beside me, a devilish smirk tugged upon the corners of my now swelling lips._

_"I will protect this child so long as there is still breath within me," I growled coldly._

_"Well, then. I can most certainly arrange for that," Scythe suddenly exclaimed in an excited tone; the look in her oceanic eyes becoming more crazed and demented as the moments passed and the rune markings that littered the weapon in which she shared her name glowed intensely, eager to answer its mistress's call._

_As Hades held up a meaty hand to silence his partner from anything further that she might of had to say, he looked down upon me and muttered coldly "I will only give you one chance to decide. Either you surrender the girl to us or I will take her from you by force. Which option do you choose?"_

_As I felt you cling tightly to my armored chest; your diminutive pools of emerald closed in fear as you whimpered pitifully in response, I snarled at the male assassin like a wild beast as I replied ferally "I choose neither option. Rot in the Netherrealm."_

_"Very well," Hades replied emotionlessly. "Since you have made your decision, I will now make one of my own. Know that, as of this moment forward, the girl is now the property of the mighty emperor, Shao Kahn!"_

_Before I could even get another word out in edgewise, I felt immense pressure upon my rib-cage as a thick, weathered boot repeatedly slammed against it before I felt a couple of my ribs break from the sheer strength alone; a wild howl of agony tearing free from my throat as I felt my arms grow light._

_As Hades held you within his muscular, sun-kissed arms, you aggressively claw and scratch at him; wanting to desperately return to my side._

_"Do not test me, you little whore," I hear him growl venomously as he slapped you, glassy tears spilling down your tanned cheeks. "I have very little tolerance for defiant children, so behave yourself this instant or we will see just how fast it will take for you to scream when flames hungrily lick at your soft, unprotected flesh."_

_"You heartless bastard!" I spat at him with acid laced into my every word, even as my vision swam dizzily. "Can you not see that everything that this child has ever known has been stolen away from her? I should hope that the Elder Gods strike you down where you stand!"_

_"Oh, my. Still conscious, are you?" I hear Scythe's sickeningly sweet voice hiss as she appeared behind me. "Well, you are tenacious, I will give you that. But, I believe this is where we must part ways."_

_As I felt cold metal collide into the side of my temple, I whispered internally "My apologies, Artemis, Malik. Please forgive this old war hound for not being able to protect your daughter better," before my body crumpled into a useless heap on the ground. _

_"Hmph. This little brat is more trouble than she's worth," Scythe replied coolly as she examined her fingernails in a bored fashion. _

_"Yes, but she will make for quite a fine slave when she grows older. Come, Scythe. Let us return to Outworld. Our mission here has been carried out," Hades lowly ground out._

_As your frightened cries of "Uncie Kesaw!" rang faintly in my ears, as I reached out to you as you were being led through the eerily familiar glow of an active portal, I prayed to the Gods, as cruel as they were, that you would not join your parents in the afterlife at so young an age as I weakly whispered before I finally succumbed to the realm of unconsciousness "No. You...must not...take her. She is...but...an orphan."_

* * *

"By the Gods. I...never knew," Jade whispered hoarsely; a thick lump settling comfortably in her throat as tears gathered in the corners of her mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"Yes. This dark time in Edenia's history has weighed down heavily on my heart for many centuries," Kelsar replied solemnly as he handed the emerald eyed seductress a handkerchief so she could dry her tears. "But, knowing that I have finally been able to reveal such information to you, it feels as if though a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"Thank you," she sniffled as she daintily dabbed at her eyes before she returned said item to the shopkeeper.

"You are most welcome, my dear," Kelsar replied in gentle warmth.

"So, Kelsar. I must know. What happened to you after I...was taken?" Jade asked curiously.

"Well, to my surprisingly good fortune, an old friend of mine found me lying in a unconscious heap while he was passing through and he brought me back to his home, where my injuries were well tended to. When I awoke around two days later, when I inquired of your whereabouts, he informed me that you had already been captured by Kahn's forces. With the grim fate that had befallen you, I had already presumed you to be dead. But, I thank the Lord Argus that you are now sitting before me, alive and well," Kelsar replied gently.

"Please believe me when I tell you this," Jade replied grimly. "After what physical and emotional hell Shao Kahn had put me through for the last seven thousand years, I had contemplated committing suicide on several occasions. Oh, but where are my manners? I should be thanking the brave warrior from Earthrealm who bravely stood up to the Emperor's tyranny. If not for his heroic endeavors, Edenia would have never been freed from Outworld's chaotic grasp. Our realm is eternally grateful to him."

"Ah, yes. The savior of our blessed homeland. Is he well?" Kelsar asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, no. He has passed," Jade replied quietly.

"Oh, what saddening news this is. Did you ever learn of who his murderer was?" Kelsar asked.

"Yes. During the incident with the Deadly Alliance, Princess Kitana and one of her Earthrealm allies were able to bring about the end of both Shang Tsung and another sorcerer named Quan Chi. I would have gladly joined alongside her if I could have. But, I had to stay behind, for my station dictated that I could not leave Queen Sindel unattended for more than ten minutes at a time. After Her Majesty returned from the war, she displayed the severed heads of the vile sorcerers upon pikes in the courtyard, to serve as a warning to the other Realms that would seek to retaliate against us."

"Ah, Princess Kitana. She visited me on unofficial business just last month, knowing full well that she just wanted to leave the Palace so she could converse with a poor shopkeep," Kelsar replied as a soft laugh rumbled deep within the confines of his throat. "How does she fare these days?"

"She is well. Thank you for your concern," Jade replied in gentle warmth.

"That is good. Oh, I almost forgot. There is something that I have been waiting to give to you for quite some time now. It will match that staff that you always carry around with you," Kelsar explained as he retrieved a elegantly crafted necklace in the shape of a diamond from his pocket and carefully handed it to Jade.

As the verdant eyed woman examined how the rune-like symbols of the clear glass on the outside of the necklace sparkled brilliantly underneath the warmth of the sun; a minuscule dot of liquid metal focused solely in its center, she exclaimed softly "Oh, Kelsar. This necklace is beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"It was your mother's," the shopkeep promptly responded. "It was her wish before she passed that I keep it safe until you came of age so that you would have something to remember her by."

"Thank you for telling me about my parents, seeing as that they have permanently become nothing more than unintelligible blurs and bleeding colors within my mind's eye," Jade replied gratefully. "Even if it was just for a little while, it was...nice."

"It was my pleasure, my dear," Kelsar replied gently as he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Oh, if only your father were still here to see just how beautiful his only daughter has become. I am certain that he would have protected you from suitors who will no doubt ask for your hand in marriage."

"Yes, I am certain that he would do that as well," Jade replied with a gentle laugh. "That is his job as a father, is it not? And not long after, my mother would pester me until I finally cave in and bear her a grandchild."

"Too true," Kelsar agreed. "That is too true, indeed."

As Jade rose from her chair, when she noticed that the sun was beginning to sink behind the cover of the mountains, as she comfortably stretched, she replied gently "Oh, my. Where has the time gone? It is about time that I return to the tavern. I am hoping that I will make it back to the Palace around this time tomorrow."

"Of course, my dear. I will not keep you. Please give Queen Sindel my regards. And do try to visit me more often," Kelsar replied lightly as he chuckled softly.

"I will try. But, I do not know when I will be able to get away again. So, I can not make any promises. It was wonderful catching up with you again, Kelsar. And please. Do take care of yourself," the emerald eyed warrior playfully replied as she placed a comforting hand upon the man's shoulder who had been friends with her parents for so long.

"Don't I always?" the shopkeep replied as a knowing smirk graced his lips.

As Jade was making her way back towards the tavern, as warm, caramel fingers gently clamped around the cool glass of the necklace hung around her neck, she whispered softly "Mother. Are you watching over me now? Are you content with what your little girl has become?"

And then, as she looked to the sky, she asked "Father. Are you disappointed in me for following behind you in your footsteps? In the footsteps of an assassin?"

As hypnotizing emerald eyes shyly hid behind long, dark lashes, lips that were used to speaking in such a refined manner trembled softly as she fiercely promised "I promise you, that from this day forward, I will honor your memory well. I will never again allow our beloved Edenia to fall into evil hands, because so long as I still draw breath, the daughter of the noble Artemis and Malik will fiercely fight with everything that she is."

* * *

**TMoSD: ***stretches comfortably as a few muscles pop in her lower back* Thank God that I was finally able to get this chapter finished. Now I can go online to Battle Spot and destroy fools with my Kee Berry - Will-O-Wisp Mimikyu.

**Kung Lao: ***replies sarcastically* Should I applaud now?

**TMoSD: **Shut up. I don't need the likes of the peanut gallery putting in his lousy two cents about how I need to do my job. I don't tell you how to decapitate people with that hat of yours, do I?

**Kung Lao: **Actually, yes. You do. All. The. Time.

**TMoSD: **What? Name one time.

**Kung Lao: **Gladly. Do you remember the match that I had against Reptile last week?

**TMoSD: **Of course.

**Kung Lao:** Well, just as I was about to perform my "Razor's Edge" fatality, you suddenly come from out of nowhere and you start growling at me, as you yourself said and I quote "If you so much as even harm a single scale on his body, I'll fucking run you through with this random machete that I found in the jungle!"

**TMoSD: ***gasps in shock before she wipes away a imaginary tear* Oh, my god. Did you just...drop your first F-bomb? I'm so proud.

**Kung Lao: ***rolls his eyes as he replies sarcastically* Yes, I bet you are. And unfortunately, your childish mannerisms have started to rub off on me.

**TMoSD: ***grins toothily* Yeah, I know. Pretty great, ain't it?

**Kung Lao: ***sarcastically replies again* Yes, I'm positively ecstatic. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go throw myself into a pit filled with rabid wolves just so I can get away from you.

**TMoSD: **Sweet. Oh! Hey, while you're down there, don't be alarmed when a multitude of random strangers suddenly decide to crowd around the top of the hole. I just charged admission for people to come and watch. Oh, and I made a running bet with Mileena to see how fast it would take for you to get eaten, with the winner getting 200 Ruby Koins. And guess what? I'm not losing that bet! So, get to bein' lupine chow, fodder boy!

**Kung Lao: ***screams internally at his misfortune*

* * *

**Cyrax and Nitara: **As usual, please review. It helps keep The Mistress of Shadow Dragon's imagination flowing. : )


	6. Chapter 5

****~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ [Chapter 5]****

* * *

"Halt, outsider. State your name and business," a guard, who was dressed in intricate and gleaming silver armor and was manning his post outside of the throne room, warned as Kung Lao approached him.

"Oh, yes. Of course," the shaolin dragon calmly replied as he removed the black derby hat that rested comfortably on his head. "My name is Kung Lao of Earthrealm, and I have come to seek an audience with Queen Sindel."

"Ah, Master Kung Lao. My sincerest apologies. I did not recognize you. I will inform Lady Sindel that you have arrived," the guard replied apologetically as he nodded in understanding, and when he momentarily left his post to enter the grand halls of the throne room, when he approached his Queen and Princess, he kneeled in respect to them both before he responded boldly "Your Majesties. Please forgive me for interrupting. But, Master Kung Lao of Earthrealm has arrived, and he wishes to seek an audience with you."

"Ah, yes. Of course," Sindel replied gently as her daughter raised a fine brow at the shaolin monk's sudden appearance. "Please show him in."

"At once, my queen," the guard replied stoically as he bowed to them again, and when he returned to his post, he closed the massive iron doors behind the shaolin dragon once he was showed in; a majestic beast that he had never seen before was carved from the finest marble as it served as several statues that surrounded him from both sides as gentle sunlight streamed in through the grand windows, and when he walked on plush carpeting that was colored as red as a cherry towards the throne where the proud Queen of Edenia and her daughter, who was standing loyally beside her, were waiting, and once he approached, he bowed in respect.

"Ah, Kung Lao. How good it is to see you again," Sindel replied kindly. "How do you fare on this fair day?"

"I am doing well, Your Majesty," the shaolin warrior gently replied. "It is good to see you again as well."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" the Queen asked in a soft tone.

"Well, Your Highness. I mean you no disrespect. But, the reason that I come before you today, is because I was hoping that I could actually speak with your daughter, Princess Kitana, about an issue that has been bothering me as of late in private," Kung Lao meekly replied.

As Kitana looked at her guest with concerned chocolate eyes, she spoke softly "Of course. Come. Let us head outside to the gazebo in the courtyard. We can speak more of what is troubling you there."

Once the Princess left her mother's side to lead her guest out of the throne room; the plush carpeting muffling the sound of her sandals as she walked and the soft silver of her tiara gleamed in the sunlight as her dress, which was bathed in royal blue waters, appreciatively hugged her womanly curves, and when she disappeared from view, Sindel rang a small, crystalline bell that had been idly sitting on the throne's armrest. And a moment later, when a raven-haired maid with a pretty smile and soft aquamarine eyes approached the throne, she curtsied in respect to her superior.

"Good afternoon, my Queen. Do you have need of my services?" the maid asked gently.

"Yes, Jasmine. I do," Sindel replied in a motherly tone, as if the woman that was standing in front of her was her daughter as well. "Can you prepare a kettle of tea for my daughter and her guest? I am certain that that they will appreciate it."

"As you wish, my Queen," the maid, Jasmine, gently replied as she curtsied once again to her Queen before she excused herself to make her way down into the kitchens so she could start boiling water and green tea leaves in a tea pot.

* * *

Once Kitana and Kung Lao made their way outside to the courtyard, a elegant looking gazebo that overlooked the training grounds and provided shady respite when the weather became incredibly warm awaited them, and when the future Queen of Edenia took a seat on one of the shade-covered benches, she asked him to sit beside her as she inquired gently "So, Kung Lao. I understand that you wished to speak to me in private of an issue that seems to be bothering you, correct? Would you care to tell me about what troubles you so?"

"Oh, yes. Of course," the shaolin dragon replied sheepishly as he did as he was told. "You see, Your Highness. For the past month, the image of a woman has repeatedly been invading my dreams. At first, she was nothing more than bleeding colors in my mind's eye. But, with the fall of each night, shapes and colors steadily take form, each one becoming more clear than the last, and as of this morning, when I awoke, I was finally able to see her, as clear as a crystal."

"I am sorry for interrupting you, Kung Lao. But, could you please refrain from addressing me by my title and just simply call me Kitana for the time being?" the assassin Princess firmly requested; a small shred of annoyance laced in her calm and composed voice.

"My apologies, Kitana. It is a force of habit," the shaolin dragon replied gently.

"It is alright. So, the woman that you mentioned a moment ago. Can you describe to me what she looked like in your dream?" Kitana quietly answered.

"Well, from what I can remember, the woman in my dream wore a dress that was bathed in a dark green, like the forest, and it complimented her shapely hourglass figure well as she wore it to please a man who she called her emperor. She also had long hair like melted chocolate that reached to the middle of her back, dark skin and the most beautiful emerald eyes," Kung Lao replied gently.

"Hmm...a dress colored as dark as the forest, hair like melted chocolate, dark skin and emerald eyes?" Kitana repeated to herself.

Suddenly, the sound of a cart being wheeled across soft blades of grass met the Princess's sensitive ears, and when one of her hand-chosen maids met her gentle gaze, a soft smile played upon carnation painted lips.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation, Princess," Jasmine apologized as she curtsied to her superior. "But, the Queen thought that you and your guest would enjoy a cup of tea while you were out here in the gazebo."

"Thank you, Jasmine," Kitana replied appreciatively. "We appreciate it."

As Jasmine poured tea into two elegantly crafted tea cups; the soothing scent of green tea leaves in the air, when she handed the cups to her Princess and her guest, she meekly asked "Is there anything else that you might need, milady?"

"No, that will do for now," the future Queen of Edenia replied softly; a warm smile playing on her lips. "You may take your leave now. Oh, and can you leave the cart here? I will refill my cup in a while."

As Jasmine nodded in understanding, she curtsied again before she took her leave, and once she disappeared into the Palace; most likely returning to the kitchens to help the cooks prepare supper for the evening, as Kitana held her tea cup with care, she watched as a thin, willowy tail of steam rose above the tea, amusement danced in rich chocolate eyes as she softly replied "You know, Kung Lao. From how you have described the woman in your dream, it sounds like she shares similarities with a good friend of mine."

"She does?" Kung Lao asked in genuine surprise.

As Kitana nodded, she gingerly placed full lips against the rim of her tea cup; the taste of green tea warm and pleasant on her tongue, and once she placed said cup on its matching saucer, she continued "Like the woman in your dream, my friend also has hair like melted chocolate, skin that has been kissed by the warmth of the sun and mesmerizing emerald eyes. The only difference between them, however, is that she does not wear dresses very often, so more often than not, she will be wearing pants."

As Kung Lao hung on to her every word, the future Queen of Edenia added "If you would like, I can arrange for you to meet my friend tomorrow afternoon. She is away in the city, so she should be returning to the Palace around that time."

As the shaolin warrior enjoyed his cup of tea while listening to the sounds of nature around him, Kitana mimicked his actions as she resumed sipping at her own cup, and once they were finished, they set their cups down on their respective saucers.

"Thank you for the tea, Kitana," Kung Lao replied appreciatively as he rose to his feet. "I needed something to calm my nerves. Well, it is about time that I return to the Academy. It is almost suppertime."

"You are most welcome, Kung Lao," the warrior princess replied gently as a light laugh bubbled up in her throat. "I am glad that I was able to help you relax, even if it was only for a little while. Shall I see you to the portal now?"

"Yes, Princess. Lead the way," Kung Lao replied lightly as he bowed to his host in a exaggerated manner before he offered his arm to her.

As chocolate eyes lightly rolled at the use of her title being used in a light, joking manner, Kitana nevertheless accepted his offered arm, and as they made their way to a forest that housed a active portal from Edenia to Earthrealm that lied behind the Palace's grand white stone walls, she imagined how the interaction between her best friend and the monk who she was clinging onto would turn out, and she couldn't help but smile to herself in secret.

* * *

The next afternoon, around the time that Kitana said that her friend would be returning from the city, as she and Kung Lao participated in a friendly sparring match in the Palace's courtyard; many of the onlookers that were present impressed with the masterful skill that their Princess displayed as she and her partner stood on equal footing, the sudden thundering of hoof-beats sounded in the shaolin dragon's ears.

As a mare of impressive beauty slowed her gallop as she trotted across the massive drawbridge that lead into the courtyard itself, when Kung Lao noticed the woman that was sitting in the saddle, he felt as if he were staring into the grisly face of a ghost as he momentarily forgot how to speak.

Dusky caramel skin gently glowed in the warm sunlight. A voluptuous hourglass figure that would drive many Earthrealm women mad with envy was dressed in a corset that was colored in the dark green of the forest; said article of clothing drawing immediate attention to her ample bosom and toned abdomen and riding pants the color of a starless night comfortably hugged round, childbearing hips.

Forest green boots with a precious emerald embedded into them and short, golden heels covered long, shapely legs and slender fingers were fitted through openings in finger-less onyx riding gloves. Hair that was carved out of indulgent chocolate fell into a wavy river down her back and a portable staff that was made of a durable, lightweight metal was securely attached to her hip.

As the woman disembarked from her mare's saddle, when Kitana noticed how the monk that was standing next to her was seemingly awestruck with her best friend's natural beauty alone, she used the back of her hand to stifle a quiet laugh as she gently replied "Kung Lao, I would like to introduce you to Jade, adviser to the Edenian Royal Family."

_"By the Gods!" _Kung Lao thought as lightly tanned cheeks warmed in a heated flush when he realized that he had been caught staring. _"When Kitana described what her friend looked like to me yesterday, I thought that she would be talking about a normal woman, not an ethereal goddess that has decided to grace the mortals with her presence as she descends from the heavens. She is extraordinarily beautiful."_

For a moment, as pools of melted chocolate met pools of liquid emerald, when the shaolin warrior was able to find his voice again, he gently replied "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jade."

"Likewise," Jade replied tiredly; a hint of ice in her normally soft and sultry voice.

"Oh, Jade. That necklace is beautiful," the future Queen of Edenia softly exclaimed when she noticed the diamond shaped trinket that hung around her friend's neck. "Where did you get it?"

"I do not mean to be discourteous, Princess. But, I am quite weary from my trip to the city, and I wish to retire to my private chambers so that I may rest for a few hours. Now, if you will excuse me, I must inform the Queen that I have returned. Good day to you both," the emerald eyed seductress answered as she bowed in respect before she made her way towards the royal stables with her loyal steed by her side.

Once the caramel toned woman disappeared from sight, when Kitana noticed how Kung Lao reacted after meeting her best friend, she replied with a quiet chuckle "Are you alright, Kung Lao? You seem as if though you've forgotten how to speak."

"Yes, I'm fine," the shaolin warrior answered meekly as chocolate eyes momentarily trailed behind the womanly figure that only a moment ago stood beside him before he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I just never expected to meet someone who was so...beautiful before."

"Hmm..." Kitana hummed thoughtfully. "Well, then, since introductions have been made, would you like to continue our sparring match? I believe that I was besting you by a fair amount."

"You were not," Kung Lao lightly replied as he eased into the Mantis fighting stance; a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "I was just momentarily distracted, that's all."

"All right," the warrior princess laughed as she took on the Eagle fighting stance. "You just keep telling yourself that."

As the shaolin dragon engaged his opponent's defensive stance as they continued their spar, he sincerely hoped that it would be able to take his mind off of the woman who literally walked into his life like a goddess reborn.

* * *

As the sun was sinking beyond the horizon; scorching reds and serene golds setting the canvas that was the sky ablaze, after she finished her supper with her mother, as Kitana traveled to the forest behind the Palace, where a waterfall of grandiose scale that fed into the subtle azure tones of the spring that surrounded its base greeted her, when she arrived, she noticed that her childhood friend had already arrived ahead of her, and as mesmerizing emerald eyes quietly stared ahead of her, she quietly took her place beside her by the spring's edge.

"Hello, Jade," the warrior princess gently greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, Princess," Jade quietly reassured her friend as verdant eyes focused upon her. "And what of you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine as well," Kitana answered as she gave the dusky hand beside her a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for your concern."

As the setting sun gently reflected off of Jade's necklace; cool glass seemingly coming to life as reddish-orange flames set it ablaze, the emerald eyed seductress asked quietly "So, Kitana. If I may, might I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Jade. Of course," Kitana replied softly. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Tell me. What do you remember of the Great Invasion?" the verdant eyed goddess as carnation painted lips pressed together in a firm, thin line.

"Hmm...the only thing that I remember of the Great Invasion is that it was one of the darkest days in our people's history," the warrior princess sadly answered. "It also marked the 10th consecutive loss for Edenia in Mortal Kombat, and that was when the bastard who I called "Father" for most of my life merged our beloved homeland with Outworld's twisted and oppressive grasp. But, I did not learn of this knowledge until I became an adult."

As Jade nodded, she replied quietly "When I asked the shopkeep whenever I visit the city, Kelsar, to relay what information he could to me about this devastating event, he revealed that while the Invasion was ongoing, Shao Kahn's forces ransacked, pillaged and killed most of the village folk in a small village that lied outside the boundaries of the Palace, where until this point in time, a small girl and her parents also lived."

As Kitana clung on to her friend's every word, the emerald eyed assassin continued "As the girl's parents fought valiantly to protect their only child, only to have it matter very little in the end as the invading soldiers who broke into her home pinned her father to the floor and ordered one of their trained war hounds to savagely tear out his throat, as they left him to bleed out, they focused their attention on her mother, and when she got separated, they forced her to watch as they took turns raping her; the unadulterated glee shining in their eyes as her shrieks of terror rang in her ears like a banshee, and when they were finished having their way with her, one of the archers that was present pierced through her gentle heart with a black arrow and she was promptly disemboweled."

"What...happened next?" the warrior princess asked in an almost hesitant manner.

"Thankfully, before the little girl could share in the same gruesome end as her parents, an old friend of her father's who happened to pass by quickly dispatched of the filth that invaded the place that she once called home, and now that everything that she had ever known had been stolen away from her within her short three hundred years of life, while Kahn's armies were momentarily distracted, he and his appointed goddaughter were able to sneak past without much trouble and flee to the forest that lied to the far south."

As Kitana silently urged for Jade to continue her tale, she continued "Unfortunately, however, the two travelers were not able to make it very far. Because, shortly after leaving the protective cover of the forest where they had set up camp for the night, two assassins by the name of Scythe and Hades discovered their whereabouts. The family friend fought tooth and nail to keep his goddaughter safe. But, sadly, his strength was not enough to hold his assailants back, and as they nearly beat him within an inch of his life, as they left his injured and unconscious body on the ground,they stole the little girl with them back to Outworld, where she would be bred to become one of the servant girls when she became older."

As Jade looked her Princess in the eye, sadness and despair briefly flashed within her soft emerald eyes as she finished "So, as you might have already guessed, the little girl in the tale who lost her parents at such a young age and was forced into a life of servitude in the Emperor's court when she became older was...me."

"By the Gods," Kitana whispered quietly as rich chocolate eyes became misty. "I...never knew."

"At first, I decided that I was going to keep this information to only myself, intending to carry it with me to my grave," Jade replied somberly as her warm, dusky fingers consciously grasped at the cool glass of the necklace that hung around her slender neck. "But, now that I have actually had the chance to talk to someone like this, it feels like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Thank you, Kitana. For listening to me while I talked about my grievances."

"No, Jade. I should be thanking you," Kitana replied in a appreciative hum as she wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes. "For confiding in me about this. I know that it was not an easy decision for you to make."

"It was not, trust me," the verdant eyed vixen replied gently. "Before I left for the local stables the other day, when I asked Kelsar about the necklace that I now wear around my neck, he told me that it belonged to my late mother, and he safeguarded it throughout these long centuries until I became old enough to inherit it. You know, it's funny. Whenever my fingers instinctively find the cool glass of this little trinket, my doubts and anxiety just seem to...melt away."

As Jade's tragic tale firmly embedded itself into her subconscious, when Kitana noticed the last few rays of the sun disappearing behind the cover of the distant mountains, as she rose to her feet, she followed suit, and as they made their way back to the Palace to prepare for bed, she felt the familiar sense of foreboding settle comfortably on her psyche, and as she mentally prepared herself for whatever threat was to come in the future, she only hoped that she would be able to brave it.

* * *

**TMoSD: ***watching SMG4 videos on her laptop in her bed*

**Kung Lao: **What is all of this?

**TMoSD: **What does it look like, genius? I'm recovering from surgery, so I'm confined to bed-rest for the next few weeks.

**TMoSD: **You know, Houdini. That's fucked up, you know. Here I am, lying in bed, and you can't even be bothered to wish me a speedy recovery? You know what? That's okay, though. Because, I'm enjoying being waited on hand and foot too much to care about you.

**Kung Lao: **What are you talking about? I am just now hearing about this!

**TMoSD: ***blatantly ignores him as she rings a golden bell and Ermac appears next to her bedside*

**Ermac: ***kisses her hand* _Good morning, miss Amber. How may we be of service to you today?_

**TMoSD: ***giggles softly* Good morning, Ermac. Well, I'm kind of hungry. So, if it isn't too much trouble, could you make that French Toast that I like so much?

**Ermac: **_Of course. With cinnamon and raisins, correct? _

**TMoSD: **Yes. And thank you again. You're so sweet**.**

**Ermac: ***flushes underneath his mask as he teleports into the kitchen to prepare the authoress's breakfast*****

**Kung Lao: ***points angrily* Okay, so why does Ermac get a pass on using your real name, and you act sweet and innocent with him? Yet, when I do it, you get mad and I end up getting cursed out?

****TMoSD:**** Simple. Because unlike you, I like him and he's actually pleasant company to keep around.

****Kung Lao:**** That explains so much.

**TMoSD: **Oh, and speaking of being unpleasant company, you're making my eyes hurt. So, I think that it's time for you to leave.

****TMoSD:**** *presses a giant red button on a remote control*

*Sub-Zero and Cyrax appear behind the monk, cracking their knuckles in a threatening manner*

****Cyrax: ****Is he bothering you, Mistress?

****TMoSD:**** A little bit, yes. I'm starting to get a headache.

**Kung Lao: ***as the two guards pick him up by the arms and carry him outside, Ermac returns with the authoress's breakfast*

**TMoSD: ***takes a bite of her French Toast* Ah, it's good to be queen.

* * *

**Erron Black: **Please review so I don't accidentally shoot The Mistress of Shadow Dragons for touching my recently polished pistols with her dirty hands.


	7. Chapter 6

**~The Edenian Tigress and the Shaolin Dragon~ [Chapter 6]**

* * *

As the distant light of the rising sun began to peek over the peaks of the northern mountains, nimble fingers that were outfitted in onyx gloves punched through frigid water as Jade privately trained under the waterfall where she had met with her Princess; her curvaceous figure clad in a forest green bustier and onyx pants.

"Hmm...if I did not know any better, I would think that Kitana has been in an rather mischievous mood lately, if my introduction to that Earthrealmer yesterday was anything to go by," the verdant eyed seductress pondered as indulgent chocolate hair that was pulled into a high ponytail moved and swayed with her agile movements. "But, why would she do that, I wonder?"

As wrappings as white as the first snowfall of winter winded around the dusky caramel skin of well defined arms as they helped their owner to steady her balance, as Jade gracefully kicked a toned leg into the air; the water droplets from the force of the kick catching the light of the sun in their glassy visage before they silently slid down dewy blades of grass, she quietly muttered to herself "I know that I have always trusted her judgment before, so I trust that my best friend is looking out for my interests. But, somehow, in the back of my mind, I cannot help but feel that she has some ulterior motive in mind. I just hope that whatever she is planning will help to benefit me in the end."

* * *

As the golden rays of the afternoon sun gently filtered through the leafy foliage of the tree that Jade climbed; pearly white teeth biting into the juicy, violet flesh of a fruit that similarly resembled a Earthrealm pear as she leaned against its thick trunk in content, she asked the draconian creature that rested comfortably in her lap "The weather has been quite pleasant for the past few weeks, hmm, Rai?"

"Yes, it has, Mistress," the dragon lowly growled in response. "And that is good, because I enjoy feeling the warm sunlight upon my scales."

As Jade bit into her sugary treat again, a gentle call suddenly sounded from below her.

As another chunk of fruit smoothly slid down the caramel toned seductress's throat as she carefully swallowed, when she looked down to the base of the tree's trunk to see who had called out to her, she noticed that it was the Earthrealmer that she had been introduced to yesterday in lieu of her Princess's antics, and as he looked up at her, he politely replied "My apologies if you did not wish to be bothered, Miss Jade. It is just that Princess Kitana told me that I would be able to find you out here."

"_Of course she did,"_ Jade thought in light irritation before she answered gently "No, it is fine. I am not bothered."

"Oh, okay. That is good. I did not want to feel like I was intruding upon a private moment," the Earthrealmer gently replied as he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "If I may have your permission, may I be allowed to join you on that tree branch?"

As the emerald eyed seductress mulled over her decision for a moment, she quietly replied "Yes, you may join me."

As the newcomer tipped his bladed hat to her in thanks, mistress and mount both witnessed him disappear in a whirlwind of concentrated chi energy, and a moment later, when he reappeared as he joined them, a mace-edged tail began to sway in an agitated manner as a low, angry growl rumbled deep within the dragon's throat, and her master reprimanded "Hush, girl."

As onyx nostrils blew out thin tendrils of inky smoke in annoyance, as the dragon quietly bared her lethally sharpened fangs, carnation painted lips uttered in apology "I apologize for my companion's behavior. She is usually well-behaved."

"It is alright," the monk answered gently. "Your friend is right to exercise caution around me. I am a stranger, after all."

As Jade looked over the man who had asked to join her under the shady retreat of the tree, she quietly asked "Hmm...If I am not mistaken, your name is Kung Lao, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," the shaolin monk answered honestly as he looked to the beautiful woman who relaxed against the coarse bark of the tree trunk. "I hail from the noble Shaolin temples of Earthrealm."

As Kung Lao's attention momentarily turned to the leafy treetop; gentle sunlight finding his lightly tanned skin as it streamed through the leaves, Jade asked curiously "So, Kung Lao. I'm curious. How is it that you know Kitana? She has never mentioned you before yesterday."

"Well, to make a long story incredibly short, I met Princess Kitana during the second Mortal Kombat tournament. She had been sent to assassinate my good friend, Liu Kang, under direct orders from her Emperor. And just last year, we, alongside other brave Earthrealm warriors, were united in a just cause as we singlehandedly thwarted the short-lived uprising of the Deadly Alliance."

"_Yes, I remember that time well,"_ Jade thought bitterly.

"Ah, Liu," the shaolin warrior reminisced. "Even though he would deny the truth until he turned blue in the face, I always knew that he had became quite smitten with the Princess."

As Jade hummed thoughtfully to herself, she lightly rolled her mesmerizing verdant eyes.

This news was not new to her.

She had known this about her best friend for a while now.

"So, Miss Jade. My curiosity has now been piqued. If it is alright, may I ask you a question?" Kung Lao asked curiously.

"It depends," the emerald eyed warrior answered. "Can I ask you to drop the "Miss?" I have never been one for formalities."

"Oh, yes. Of course. My apologies," the shaolin dragon apologized as a lightly heated flush colored his cheeks. "So, may I ask my question now?"

When Jade nodded in consent, Kung Lao thanked her before he asked "How is it that you know Princess Kitana? She has never mentioned that she had a gorgeous friend before."

"_Oh, yes. I have never heard that compliment before,"_ the emerald eyed seductress sarcastically thought to herself. _"Does he think that I am an idiot?"_

While she thought that she was nothing special, she had heard those same words before from noblemen who obviously thought different and clamored to ask for her hand in marriage.

And every one of those marriage proposals were deftly declined.

She was much too intelligent to fall for words that held nothing but air.

No, she knew the true reason that those sniveling dogs lusted after her.

They only wanted her to become their wife so not only could they further increase their social status within certain circles, but show her off like a prized trophy instead of a woman who deserved to be respected and loved unconditionally.

But, some men were such stubborn mules, and they continued to pursue her even after they were turned down.

So, to set an example for any future suitors who would view her as the object of their desires, she injured one man's leg so badly that the healers told him that he would never be able to walk again and in the dark of night on another occasion, she used a concealed dagger in her boot to slice open another man's belly; watching the life leave his eyes with cold, dark satisfaction in her own emerald twins as he bled out like a squealing pig on the ground.

She did not like to resort to killing if she was not directly ordered by the Edenian crown to do so.

But, really. It was their own fault.

They were warned on several occasions to not pursue her again after she had rejected them.

That is why she made the conscious decision to remain single.

She did not have the time or the patience to deal with the complications of entering a relationship.

However, when this stranger, this Earthrealmer, uttered such words, they sounded genuine.

They sounded...real.

And despite her best efforts to control her body's urge to rebel against her, the verdant eyed goddess could not ignore the heat that silently crept into her dusky cheeks, and as she promptly cleared her throat, she answered "I am Kitana's friend from childhood. That is all that I will say on the matter."

_"You are not a lovesick schoolgirl, Jade. You are an assassin,"_ her inner voice sternly scolded._ "And the sooner that you remember that fact, the better off that you will be._

"Heh. Fair enough, I suppose," Kung Lao chuckled softly as he lightly shrugged his shoulders.

And then, as sincere cocoa eyes looked focused upon the beautiful woman by his side again, the shaolin dragon corrected himself before he continued "Well, Mis- Jade. I wish that I could stay longer, but I am afraid that I have to return to Earthrealm. I have an afternoon class to teach. It has been a pleasure talking with you like this. Will we be able to hold a conversation like this again?"

"I cannot make any promises," Jade gently answered. "But, yes. If I am not busy running errands for the Royal Family, then I would like to get the chance to talk to you again."

"So, it is settled, then," Kung Lao softly responded. "Well, until we meet again."

As the shaolin warrior tipped his bladed hat to her in appreciation, he leapt of the tree branch with the grace of a cat, landing in front of the thick trunk without injuring himself, and as he waved goodbye, once he disappeared from sight, as the fleshy violet fruit that the caramel skinned temptress had been nibbling on earlier now lay abandoned in her lap, disappointed emerald eyes looked down at her draconian companion, who had been silent for some time, as she lightly scolded "What has gotten into you, Rai? You do not bare your fangs unless you sense evil intent."

"My apologies, Mistress," Kuraiatsu lowly growled. "But, you must not be fooled by that man's words."

"Rai, did you somehow forget that I can discern lies from the truth in a person's words?" Jade lightly answered. "He was only making polite conversation."

"Oh, yes. That is what all human men do," the ancient beast lightly huffed as she rolled her liquid metal eyes. "Mistress, please. I am only saying that even though he may seem polite and well mannered on the outside, my beastly senses could detect a hidden layer of cockiness lying just underneath the surface."

"I am sure that you are just imagining things," Jade argued. "But, if it pleases you, I will be more cautious the next time that I speak to him."

"Thank you," Kuraiatsu half-thanked her master, not sure whether to feel appreciative that she would take her words into careful consideration or insulted that she was being mocked. "That is all I ask."

As Jade's beastly companion used her forked tongue to bring the fruit that lay abandoned in her lap into her fanged maw; swallowing it whole in a single breath, when she disappeared into her shadow after she was finished, she let out a weary sigh.

"No, I am certain that Rai was just imagining things," the verdant eyed goddess muttered to herself quietly, dead-set in her conviction. "There were no underlying traces of cockiness in his words. He just wanted to hold a conversation with me. That is all."

As Jade cleared her head of any further confusing and contrived thoughts, she leapt off of the tree branch and landed in front of the thick trunk with grace just as the Earthrealmer did earlier, and as she made her way back to the Palace; gentle sunlight finding her nearly exposed back as it warmed dusky caramel skin, she couldn't quite tune out the nagging of her inner voice, and in turn, it left her feeling mildly annoyed.

Why did her life have to be so damn difficult?

* * *

**Kung Lao: ***his hat is covering his face as he sleeps against the trunk of a willow tree*

**TMoSD: **Now, who would be so cruel as to disturb someone while they're taking a nap? *grins toothily * I would!

**TMoSD: ***places a pot next to his ear and loudly bangs on it with a wooden spoon as she shouts* WAKE UP, HOUUUUUUDINI!

**Kung Lao: ***nearly cuts himself as he yelps angrily* Damn it, Mistress! What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you no boundaries?!

**TMoSD: ***failing to keep her laughter in check* Nope!

**Kung Lao: ***pinches the bridge of his nose in agitation as he lowly growls*

**TMoSD:** Well, now that you're up, I need your help with something.

**Kung Lao: **Are you insane?!Why should I help you after the stunt you just pulled? What are you scheming this time?

**TMoSD: ***holds her hands up in defense* Nothing. Jesus, can't I ask for your help without being expected to get into mischief for once?

**Kung Lao: **No, because that is the persona that I have come to expect of you.

**TMoSD: **Well, while you're right about that, as loathe as I am to admit it, I'm being 100% honest right now.

**Kung Lao: ***replies sarcastically* Yes, I bet you are. So, what is so important that you all of a sudden need my help? Can you not get it yourself?

**TMoSD: **Because, smart-ass, if it weren't for the issue of my height, I obviously wouldn't be asking you for help, now would I?

**Kung Lao: ***sighs wearily* All right. If it will get you to stop pestering me, I will help. What is the problem?

**TMoSD:** *grins toothily again as she points to a tree on the other side of a river* See? I knew that you would understand! Okay, see that tree over there? Just follow me across the river.

**Kung Lao:** *follows the authoress across the river to the aforementioned tree, where a lone cat is yowling loudly*

**TMoSD:** Okay, when I say 3, get down onto all fours so I can climb up onto that branch. Ready? 1...2...3.

**Kung Lao:** *kneels onto all fours like a dog; groaning as he struggles to support the authoress's weight on his back as she steadily climbs onto the tree branch after a couple of attempts*

**TMoSD:** *smiles smugly* Go ahead. Say something about my weight. I fucking dare you.

**Kung Lao:** *wisely remains silent*

**TMoSD: ***gently nuzzles the black and white feline before she lands on the ground with her in her arms*****

**TMoSD: **Now, then. This little cutie's owner should be coming to pick her up any minute now.

**Little Girl:** *runs up to the authoress and takes her cat back from her* Thank you for rescuing Oreo, miss. I was so worried about her.

**TMoSD:** No problem, sweetheart. Now, make sure she doesn't climb any more trees, okay?

**Little Girl:** I will. Thank you again. *runs to her mom with her beloved cat in tow*

**Kung Lao:** Well, I never thought that I would see the day. Mistress, you never told me that you have a soft spot for animals. Maybe now, you will have learned to use your mischievous side to do good instead of-

**TMoSD: ***raises a eyebrow as she counts a stack of $100 dollar bills*** **Hmm? You say something, Houdini?

**Kung Lao:** *sighs in exasperation* Why do I even bother?

* * *

**Takeda:** Please review so that The Mistress of Shadow Dragons can keep writing.

**Kung Jin:** Or don't. It's your choice.


End file.
